10 metros abaixo
by KyrieLenna
Summary: Right under St. Catalina's Abbey, a secret has been hidden for over 10 years. And three different people will discover it by the worst way: by theirselves. Rated M for quite mature themes.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: This fanfic has STRONG ADULT CONTENT, which goes from explicit language to extreme violence, not to mention other subjects that will appear in the next chapters. If you're not comfortable within any of there, and even so you insist to read, don't bring complainings to me later. xx_

_This fic was originally written in Portuguese, and I'll publish this version as soon as soon as I find a brazilian beta-reader. Yay D_

_Also, 10 meters equals to 32, 33 feet. Just a quick note xD_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

**_A monk frozen in time_**

A bell rang, making a few birds standing in the tower fly away in fear. The sound went through the whole city, reaching out for people's attention. Another common morning in Prontera.

Inch by inch, the Cathedral went on waking up the capital, always through the same noise. In its interior, priests went passing by through the corridors, knocking on the doors.

"Time to wake up! Everybody stand up at once!" they shouted, attracting the students' attention.

Gradually, in different floors, many students began standing up. Boys, girls, children, adults. Acolytes, priests and monks. Another school day was beginning, another training day for some. More prayers, more studying, nothing out of that old routine.

However, in a certain room in the fifth floor of the church, one of the boys didn't get up. He just kept on tossing and turning, facing the ceiling. He rubbed his hands on his face, exhausted, while watching his roommates taking their clothes from their drawers and leaving in orderly lines to the common bathroom.

Nobody really cared about the lazy boy; they carried on with their own business, while he stretched up slowly. After a few minutes, he jumped off the bed, kneeling on the floor and beginning a prayer.

When everyone was already finishing their showers, he took off his own clothing, throwing it over the bed. He took a clean towel near the drawer, along with his uniform. He brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and dried himself up, stopping for a while in front of the mirror.

He spent some time scanning each part of his body. Although he was a little careless, he was always well-presented. His body was not much different from anyone of his age: only a few scars on his chest, well defined from uncountable hours of expensive training. The only thing to worry about was a scratch near the left elbow, which he got in a fight a couple of days ago.

He ruffled his brown hair with the towel, drying it as much as he could. His hand was aching a little, probably thanks to a hard punch he threw at someone, nothing to lose sleep thinking about. His eyes were a deep green hue, and the skin around them was red from tiredness. Actually, he didn't seem to be nineteen years old; his careless way of holding himself and his demeanor gave him the air of being around sixteen. He was pretty good-looking, as much as he would deny it.

He went back to his bedside. He dressed in the monk uniform, giving a big grin while tying the black belt in his waist. His biggest pride in life was to wear that cloth. In the end, he still finished before everyone who had woken up earlier. He threw the dirty pajamas in the laundry and stretched up again, gazing at the sky through the window above his bed. The sun was rising unbidden; it was far too early.

In the end, he took his backpack from under the bed. He checked the books within it, opened the drawer, took two more ("Support Skills – Everything You Ever Wished to Know About" and "Basics of Ballistic") and, after another short prayer, he left the room.

Every morning this cycle repeated. From there, he would head to his classroom, where he would put his backpack in a locker. Then, he would go to the first floor, where he would have breakfast along with the others and watch the mass. After that, he would help in anything his supervisor would tell him until eleven-thirty, when he would go upstairs to attend to classes. He would stop to lunch two hours later, and would keep on watching classes until five o'clock, when he would watch the last mass, have dinner, take a shower, read a book and go to sleep.

That was Xavier Light's routine. He did it everyday, since he turned into a monk three years ago. And in all those years, nothing new happened at all, and he didn't expect anything to change. The only distinct thing he really noticed was what he ate at lunch, which books he read, what time he went to bed. And that's all.

However, as it had to happen someday, his destiny started to change…


	2. The girl who drew his attention

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Nor Megaman. Nor Tsubasa Chronicles. But I own Fey, and that's all that matters! 8DDD_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**The girl who drew his attention**_

A whistle was enough to make all the boys around the courtyard stop whatever they were doing. They stood around in a line. Brother Chris, a Champion teacher of physical training, gave a big smile to all of them.

"Very well, you all! Good morning everyone! I hope you've all eaten well this morning, as we're going to work hard today!" he clapped his hands, smiling. He was young, and didn't seem to be older than 30. From his expression, anyone would conclude teaching was something really amusing. "Today we're having a hard training session, and I recommend you all pay attention. There'll be a group lesson with the Abbey bunch.

A light chatting began. The teacher clapped again, calling the monks once more.

"As all of you already know, the job of a monk is not limited just to reading books, fighting and shooting spheres around. To the contrary: the one who decides to walk this path must reach everyday the limits of his body, mind and soul, so that he's always deep in harmony within nature and all the Elements. That's exactly why the basis of our studies is the discipline and the self-control, as if we lack any of them we'll never be able to reach the equilibrium."

This time nobody spoke; he grinned in a satisfied way, and blinked to his class.

"Well, if everyone agrees, I guess we can get started… after all, the earlier, the better!"

Brother Chris whistled again, and a line of monks came through the same door he used to get to the courtyard. They lined up the same way the first ones did. Each one of them had an air of superiority, excellence, and even, in some of the cases, pride.

Xavier skimmed the row. Would he pair up with an older, more experienced monk? Would he learn something special? Maybe he would even impress them. He was training so hard those days… he even summoned two spheres at once. Maybe if he put all his effort into it…

"I believe all of you know each other from the acolyte years, so I won't waste my time introducing you all. But before we choose the pairs, let's have a demonstration. Let me see… you!" he pointed one of the younger monks. "Vermont, why don't you help us out? C'mon, boy..."

Lucas Vermont, who was two "monks" away from Xavier, stepped forward, positioning himself where his master had shown him.

"And to finish… how about you, Finnigan?"

One of the monks in the other row made a slight bow. He stood right in front of Lucas, smiling.

"Lucas Vermont, this is Edgar Finnigan." introduced the instructor. "Finnigan, how about starting with something simple?"

Edgar nodded. He stretched his arm, whispered a prayer and summoned a sphere.

"Cool down, it won't hurt." he said, catching terror in his partner's eyes. "I'll attack. Just tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

Lucas agreed. They greeted one another.

"Ok, let's go..." warned Chris. "Ready… NOW!"

When he shouted, the monk pulled the younger one in to a wrench, throwing him as lightly as possible on the sand floor. Then, he aimed with the other hand and blasted the sphere, making it hit a few inches away from the boy's face - not too close to risk his appearance, nor too far to give him relief. The ability opened a hole in the floor, making some sand hit Lucas' cheeks.

The class clapped, cheered. Edgar helped his partner to stand up, and bowed again. Finally, he went back to his row.

"Okay, perfect! If it was your true intention, you could hurt somebody pretty easily using that technique. However, gentlemen, always keep in mind that we don't ever use our strength and our magic to hurt, but to protect people. Once more, a perfect show, Finnigan, and thanks for helping, Vermont. Please go back to your place."

"I guess this gives you a small idea of the kind of training we have in the Abbey. We must learn how to focus our power, concentrate power without letting it control us and making us do evil things. That's the base of a monk's power: equilibrium and control.

"But enough chatting. Split up in pairs to practice. Each one of the monks here already knows what to teach you, so don't worry. As we have one missing, Yaki, you'll be with me. Finnigan and Vermont really did great, so I'd like you to stick together. Hills and Verne, Grecchi and Alves, Light and Terrin…

When the name reached his ears, Xavier got petrified. He glanced again at the other line, and noticed one of the monks, right in the end. He would recognize that 'you're a loser, I'm much better than you, you asshole' smile even in the dark. It was Fey.

Although the class had only veterans, Fey had turned into a monk less than 1 year ago, and the job seemed to enlarge his snobbish smile. As he carried the same name as the Madre Superiora, it seemed to give him pleasure to use it as an advantage. He and Xavier were always warring with each other, and usually Xavier won, except for the times when the Madre would rescue her beloved nephew.

Fey also reacted alike when he heard his partner's name. He laughed in amusement, poked someone by his side, laughed again and crossed the courtyard, reaching Xavier.

"Well, well, Xavier… I almost didn't notice you. You seem so much more like a loser since last year... I thought you were the trashcan!"

"No, Fey, I'm sorry, I guess you were mistaken…" Xavier also started to approach his opponent, feeling his blood start to burn. Normally he would just stay calm and retaliate with another insult, but he was already fed up with him since their last fight, when his aunt saved his skin in the last minute. "Are you sure you weren't looking in a mirror? Although if you were, your monkey face would make it break before you could even take a look…"

They reached each other, tensed. You could almost touch the negative energy in the air.

"Ok, everybody's ready?" said brother Chris again. "Let's begin with a simple task: immobilize the opponent, leaving some space for him to escape. I want to see your reaction and the time you take to do it. Keep in mind that no one should be hurt by the end. When I tell you, one will attack and the other will try to flee. Bow to each other… 1, 2, 3…

But even before he blew his horn, Fey grabbed Xavier's arm with force, twisting it and throwing him face down to the floor. With his face being smashed against the sand, he tried to break free.

"Mother f…"

"Terrin!" Chris horned again. "Don't think I didn't see that. Let him go."

"Sorry, sensei... I just got too excited…" grumbled Fey, releasing Xavier. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"I hope so. Get in position again, everyone. Bow to the opponent. On my signal..."

They bowed as quickly and shortly they could, so as to not lose the minimal eye contact with one another. There was a little sand stuck to Xavier's cheeks.

"You're gonna fuck yourself up this time, asshole." said Fey, clenching his teeth. "I'm a monk for one year now, and I've learned much more than you… you really think you can beat me?"

"Aren't you a man without this kimono, Fey?" Xavier whispered back. "You believe you're a monk just by dressing like one?"

The anger and the hate was transparent in both faces. Chris prepared the horn.

"1, 2, 3… GO!"

Fey immediately repeated the ploy so fast that there was no way Xavier could block it. The boy was taken to the floor again and, as soon as he fell, he tried to release himself. Laughing, the other monk twisted his arm even more.

"What's the matter, you filthy brat? Where's all that bravery now? Can't you even get rid of my ploy?"

And he twisted his arm a little more. Xavier clenched his teeth in pain, controlling himself. His anger was growing more each second.

"Laugh while you can, you arrogant bastard, because as soon as I get free, I'll break all those teeth of yours…

"Oh, you will? You and what guild? By the way, all that mud in your face really suits you! This way it's really obvious that you're nothing more than dirt yourself!"

The younger one snorted in fury. He stretched his legs as much as he could, kicking his opponent, throwing him off balance and earning a loophole. He turned around, grabbed Fey by his clothes and threw him over his head. After that, he jumped up and sat on his lap, punching him in the face.

"Wait a minute, what the… stop it! STOP IT!" shouted brother Chris, whistling again. All the couples stopped. He ran in Xavier's direction, but when he was about to reach him Fey pushed Xavier down and beating his face in the same way. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? TERRIN, LET HIM GO NOW!"

The monk just halted when the sensei grabbed him by his elbows, pushing him away from Xavier. Even so, he tried to stand up to fight again. 3 monks were eventually needed to hold each one of them back.

"I'll break you, brat!" screamed Fey. "Who do you think you are?" I'm a monk!"

"Oh, really? You don't deserve your own kimono! I know exactly how you passed the exam! Just wait! I'll…"

"You'll what? You'll what?! You just can't hit me!"

"You think so?" the boys restraining Xavier had to put some more effort in their arms to prevent him from reaching Fey. He was almost slipping through their arms. "Mark my words, one day or another I'll just permanently dent your face using only my fists! Just let me get outta here!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Chris again. They finally stopped talking, but still continued to struggle. "What the hell is happening here? This is unbelievable! Did either of you even hear what I said before? Don't the words equilibrium and discipline have any meaning for you both? Honestly, I'm seriously disappointed! Off you go, you two! Right to the Principal's Lounge! I'm not your supervisor, but I'll talk about this event with the Madre Superiora, Light! And you, Terrin, shame on you! Is that the example you what to spread around? Of being an intolerant without any kind of education? Off you go, c'mon! Irineu, please, take care of the class until I get back!

The champion took them out of the courtyard, while another monk tried to catch the attention of the class. The three kept going up the Cathedral's stairs, until they reached a room in the last floor, with white double doors. Chris knocked on it.

"Come in." came the answer from inside.

He went in, pushing the two fighters inside. A woman slightly short, with brown hair in a bun and wearing a pince-nez raised her eyes to look at her guests. In her lap, comfortably nestled, there was a black cat. She squeezed the cat's head, and it jumped off the chair when she saw the teacher and the two injured students.

"May I ask what in the name of Christ does this mean, brother Chris?" she shouted immediately. The cat jumped away in fright. "I thought your class was about martial arts, not wrestling! Explain yourself at once!"

"Madre Superiora, please forgive me if I'm being rude, but what makes you think I'd allow such behaviour in my class?" he pushed the boys again, making them take a seat in front of the woman. "That's exactly why I brought them right away from the moment it all started! It's unbelievable! In a simple immobilization exercise, they started hitting each other as if they were dueling the Demon!" he crossed himself. "I demand a reason for such savagery!

"And I take his words as mine." said the Priest. "Explain yourself, now!"

They both started to speak at the same time. Within a moment, they had began to shout insults again, and in less than a second Fey was already rolling over Xavier again. Chris was required to intervene as he grabbed hold of Fey, and even the Madre assisted, as she summoned a Safety Wall around Xavier. Then, she muted them magically.

"That's a complete disgrace! Two exemplar students like you struggling against each other just like a horde of dogs? I don't even want to hear your reasons! That's unacceptable! This is the House of God, it's a place for youngsters who really wish to walk in the Lord's Path! I'm warning you, don't think this will be forgotten! Oh my Goodness… you just prepare yourself for a heavy punishment this time, Mr. Light! I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my Church! And I expect the same from you, brother Chris. I can't punish Mr. Terrin, as he's your student, but I hope you'll give him an excellent lesson!"

"Just wait and see, madam!"

"Very well…" she breathed, trying to get calm. "What a disgrace… brother Chris, please, go back to the Courtyard and take care of the rest of the students. The whole class can't be punished because of these two who can't behave properly."

"Yes, madam. But how about the punishment?"

"As I said, brother, I'll leave Mr. Terrin in your hands. Just make sure that he gets what he deserves. Now, please, go and take Mr. Light with you. Leave him in the infirmary."

"Yes, madam."

"And you, Mr. Light… take care of that disgusting scratch you have and come back to my office before lunch time. We'll have a serious conversation about that. Now, please leave, you two, as I want to talk with Mr. Terrin for now."

Both teacher and student bowed and headed to the door. The Priest pushed her glasses closer from her eyes and headed slowly towards the boy in front of her.

"May I just ask what the hell were you thinking?" she shouted, passing by him and going straight to the door. "You, as my nephew, should be a good example! What kind of a monk are you? You need some discipline…"

All of a sudden, she stopped talking and put her ear to the door, not hearing a thing. Then, she walked back to her table, got a silver pot and filled with water a cup and a common glass; she gave the glass to the boy, and drank from the silver cup.

"Oh my Goodness, I've never seen such a dazzler… c'mon, just drink it." As soon as he finished drinking, she touched her face, whispering a prayer. "Heal!" Miraculously, all of the scratches and cuts in his face healed without complaint. "That's better…" and she sat down again. The cat jumped on her lap again, happy, as she looked for something inside a drawer. She took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Now, can you just tell what the fuck happened downstairs?"

"What else? That Xavier dude thinks he rules the world! Can you imagine? He tried to beat me up… beat me! I'm a monk!" Fey took another great gulp, while his aunt lit her cigarette and drew on it with a satisfied face. "One day or another I'll break his face, and not even you'll be able to help him, aunt Dolores!"

"You just stop right there." she stared at him. "How did you just call me?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. Madre Superiora."

"That's much better." she gave a proud smile, squeezing the cat's head again. She loved to be called by her title. "Now, about this brat…" she reclined on her chair, smoking a bit more. "I have to admit that he's starting to piss me off. I don't know why, but I've got a feeling that I should keep an eye on him… something within me says that he's about to try something…"

"Just calm down, Mother Superior." Fey put his feet on her table. "With this fight, I doubt he's going to escape. There'll be no one to help him. Everybody saw it, he's guilty… yeah, he's really fucked up this time!"

"Don't be such an asshole. Fey. If he gets fucked up, so do you. I'll have to think of a really great way to get you off your punishment this time… did you get someone of the Abbey to our side yet?"

"Of course… brother Beline has been quite interested in our 'benefits'."

"Great. Now it's just finding a way for you to be 'punished' by him… and everything's ok. I mean, almost everything…" and she drank some more water, emptying the cup. "This Xavier… I guess it's about time to make him understand who he's really messing with."

"Hmm… what do you mean? What's the big deal?"

"I don't know yet, but if he's our enemy, it's about time for him to be treated as such, if you get what I mean…"

"Are you sending him to the basement?!" the monk jumped off his chair, his eyes shining. "Please, say you'll do, please…"

"Yes, I will." she grinned in a evil way, and Fey celebrated the good news. "I just need to find a plausible way to do it…"

The High Priest stood up again, carrying the cat with one hand and the cigarette in another. She pushed the pince-nez again and looked through the window, concentrating.

"Ah, Madre, it's not that hard…" sighed Fey. "We just need to think on something that'd make him fall once and for all. He's not Mr. Perfect... everybody has a weak point, even him…"

Suddenly, the woman smiled. She gazed at a dancer hopping in the Central Square, attracting thousands of boys, who clapped hands enthusiastically.

"Yes, he also has a weak point… and I know exactly how to take advantage of it…"

* * *

One week has passed since the fight in the class. There weren't any more double classes in all those days. Xavier spent more than 3 hours just hearing the Madre Superiora – he was forced to kneel until midnight in front of the Church's altar; missed all of his classes; lunch and dinner (although he was still required to attend mass); and to finish, he heard more lectures when the penitence was over. When he finally went to bed, by 1 o'clock in the morning, he still had to stand hunger, some acolytes laughing at him and an unwavering pain tormenting his knees, which weakened him for the rest of the week.

The worst of all was that he didn't know if Fey was punished or not; the rumor was that the Madre shouted at him, too, but as he didn't have any job in the Church he would have to be punished only in the Abbey, and that was not any kind of guarantee. This enraged Xavier even more. In fact, instead of paying attention to the Magic Control lesson, he was just laying over the table, drawing on his notebook just like a kid.

'Damn son of a bitch…' he thought. 'I bet he turned into a monk just because he's Madre's nephew. He wouldn't even hit a punch properly, for God's sake… maybe if I had had some more time, I'd…'

At last, the bell rang. Lunch time.

"Ok, guys, put your material away and go have some food IN ORDER!" shouted sister Lana. "And practice today's exercise! You never know when I'll have the idea of a test…"

The students left the room, saying goodbye to the teacher. Xavier was one of the last, although he sat in the middle of the room. He just climbed down the stairs calmly, until someone stopped by his side.

"Hey, X!"

He turned around. Standing beside him, was a blonde knight, named Albert. The man seemed to be really careless. A yellow tuft of hair fell around his helmet, hiding his blue eyes a little. They had both been friends for a long time now.

Albert carried a pile of books in his arms, and had a funny smile in his lips.

"Hey…" they greeted each other. Xavier noticed the absurd amount of books, and found it a little weird, as he was not the reading type. "What's up, helping the library to move?"

"Nah…" grumbled the other one. "Homework. Iris's almost killing me with so much work…"

Albert was being trained to be able to work in missions along with the Crusaders, and to aspire to a better job in Prontera's Chivalry. Some subjects were taught in the Cathedral. Iris was the priestess in charge of the training, and he was completely in love with her.

"So, what's the complaint for? I thought you had a crush on her…"

"And who said I don't?" all of a sudden, his eyes started to glisten. "In my opinion, there's no one who can overcome her. But, you know… she won't even look at me… they said she even has a daughter…"

"Hmm, I always thought priestess weren't allowed to marry…" wondered Xavier. "At least here in the Cathedral, we're all forbidden to date. And now she's got a child…"

"A foster child. Seems she's just raising her… they both live here, didn't you know? She should be like what, 11, 12 years old now…"

"Coming to think about it, I've heard something about that…" considered the monk.

"Ok, leaving this aside…" answered the other, trying to hide his disappointment on the subject. "How's the week of the Lonely Ascetic going?" he made a weird stance, pretending he'd shot a sphere.

"So, so... it's been a little complicated to train, the guys are getting a bit stronger…" the monk stretched his hand, observing his own palm. "It'll be pretty tough to turn into a Champion. I can't even summon two spheres at once…"

"Oh, and by the way, what's all that stuff that you just beat someone to a pulp?" asked Albert, curious. "Is it true that you really screwed him for once?"

"Wow, you heard about that?" Xavier grinned. When they say the news really spread away as fast as the wind, they really mean it…

"Cut the crap! An aco girl who I met mentioned something about that. Then I just had to do some "research"… I heard you spent the whole day on your kneels! Fucking hell…"

"Yeah… but even so, I bet that asshole just got out of it. You know, the Abbey's protecting him…"

"Humph! If it was me, I would have done the same thing. That is, if I hadn't pulled my sword and opened a big hole in him…" he hit his sword's handle with the elbow just to show it. If he had his hands free, he'd probably have pulled it and made some sort of movement. "I wouldn't just let things by! Hey, what now?"

They both arrived on the first floor. However, there was a big mob by the stairs, and they couldn't pass.

"Dunno… guess someone new arrived. Usually that's what happens when all this mess begins…"

The student's interchange was something common in the Cathedral.

"That's a complete lack of organization on the Madre." grumbled Albert, strict. "That old hag's just so messy… now no one's able to pass! They should put Iris as the new Superior, honestly…"

"Sure, it just had to be Iris..." the monk gave a big laugh.

"Ah, no, Xavier, cut the crap! Iris's got this right. I mean, she's extra competent, despite being wonderful… honestly, have you ever seen a woman more beautiful than her? Tell me the truth!"

Right at this moment, the crowd just dispersed a bit, and Xavier could find out what was motivating the hubbub. It was really an interchange group; you could notice by the anxious looks in everyone's faces. There were at least 20 unknown acolytes, which the monk hadn't ever seen even being from a different class. Moreover, there were 3 priestesses welcoming the group, not to mention the Madre Superiora.

However, something drew his attention immediately: one of the acolytes within the group. She was the last of the row: she carried the trunk and the notebooks in an almost painful way, as if her arms wouldn't bear the weight for much longer. She had a pale skin, and a straight pink hair, which fell over her shoulders giving her an angelical manner.

"I guess I just saw one, Albert…" whispered Xavier, absent-minded. The girl was thrown off balance by the excessive weight, and the monk stretched his hand forward, willing to help her, forgetting he was too far away; she was helped by one of the priestesses: sister Synesta, Xavier's supervisor.

"Who're you talking 'bout?" asked the knight, looking curiously towards the crowd. He followed his friend's gaze, and soon found the little girl. "Ah, that one… hmmm, dunno, you know she's not that strange to me? And she's not all that stuff. I'd rather pick…"

All of a sudden, his voice disappeared. He choked with the wind; simply pointed to the other side of the mob, trembling.

"Albert, you ok? What's the matter, swallowed a fly?"

"It's her! Look there, Xavier!" he pointed again desperately to another priestess. She had softly tanned skin, and long brown hair, which went beyond her hips. "Oh, shit, I thought she was up there…"

"Ah, yeah, Iris… yeah, I knew it was her. We've got a subject with her, too…"

Iris turned around and saw her student. She gave a cute grin and nodded. The blonde guy tried to do the same, but in the rush he ended up dropping all the books. He blushed, while the instructor laughed at him.

"Yeah, she's just so cute that she makes you look like a dork." smiled Xavier, helping his friend. "You are as worthy as a zero, Albert… completely useless!"

"Oh, c'mon! If I'm useless, you're an asshole! I mean, a big asshole! No, a giant, an uber, a mega asshole! You should've had a talk with your little angel. Maybe at least find out her name…"

"Nah, I'm not sure about it..." sighed the monk, watching the girl go away. Now the crowd was finally dispersing. "I doubt I'd have any chance …"

"Well, you'll never find out until you try. Maybe she also crushed on you…" they kept walking towards the dining hall. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

"Look who's talking… have you ever even tried to talk to Iris about something at all?"

"I…" Albert shut up, blushing again. He stared at the cover of the book in the top of the pile, sad. "My situation's different… she's a teacher, _my_ teacher… I guess she wouldn't pay attention to me even if I had doubts in the subject…"

"Is she such a bad teacher?" replied Xavier, heading to a table far away. "Well, as long as you don't try, you won't find out if she hates you or not. And, until then, don't give me any personal advice…"

"Sure... but I guess I've got advice which'll help you perfectly this time."

"And what would it be, my Loyal Counselor?" the monk put his hand in the older boy's shoulder, asking in a solemn way.

"If we don't get something to eat now, we'll starve to death... and I don't want this to happen. Not today. We'll have fighting practice with the crusaders later…"

"Really, starving again?" Xavier leaped out of the chair. "No, thank you very much, I've already had my punishment with the Madre…"

* * *

Albert's foresight almost came true: they were the last ones to get a decent meal. Even so, this was not as much as guarantee, as they lost so much time staring at the newbies that they lost almost half of the lunch break. As a consequence, the knight went to train tired and hungry, and Xavier was laying down at the same table, dreaming about dinner. Although the blonde knight had already left (his break started earlier), the monk still had some free time, and was not fancying the idea of watching all the classes starving, but the delicious smell of food in the place was not of much help.

However, what blew his mind was not the food; he himself didn't know what was happening. He never felt so attracted to a girl before, especially when he had only seen her once in his life. Even so, few were the chances of them to really have any kind of contact; she seemed to be much younger, and the lunch times were different for certain ages. Still, the girl with an angel face and the pink hair wouldn't leave his mind.

A sudden noise of scratching wood made him wake up; he looked around, and saw the Madre Superiora standing in the small stage in front of the tables. He stood up, too.

"You may sit down." everyone sat back again. "I require a minute of your attention, please. Forgive me for disturbing your meal like this, but I promise I'll get straight to the point."

"Madam, you could interrupt even the Pope, and everyone would stop to hear what you have to say." said brother Michel immediately, raising from one of the tables. Xavier laughed on the inside; he knew the priest just said such a thing because he envied the Madre. Deep inside, what he really meant was 'you'd better shut the fuck up and get the fuck outta here right now, you silly bitch'. "Please, take your time."

The high priestess thanked the compliment, greeted all the students and teachers and went to the door. When Xavier was about to play with the spoon again, she came back, bringing someone by the hand: the girl. He opened his mouth, stupefied, and almost dropped the whole dish on the floor.

"As everybody should know by now, a new group of students arrived earlier today. They come in great part from Lutie, and came to take the admission exams to become priests and monks. Well, please, welcome our guests."

Xavier didn't notice, but the other newbies also came in along with his pink-haired angel girl. The Madre went introducing one by one, and as their names were called, each one would step forward, greeting the veterans. In a certain moment, the lady called her: "Valeska Terrin". The monk recorded the name in his memory.

The girl made a small, shy bow. Xavier noticed more men staring at her voluptuously, and he suddenly felt like covering her with a blanket, so he could punch them all.

"I hope you all treat not only these newcomers well, but also every visitor we should be sheltering in the following years." said the high priestess, watching each one of the students. "And I also hope you to make the most of this opportunity, making new friends. Now, my children, you can go and have lunch. Valeska, dear, you too."

Xavier looker around, and noticed there was a free chair right beside him, which Albert left behind. His heart raced_._ He was about to call her, when a voice on the other side interrupted him.

"Hey, there's an empty chair here!" it was Kamira, an acolyte 3 years older. Valeska thanked her and sat in the chair she pointed, while the others were taking other places.

"Well, that's all." ended the Madre. All the students stood up again, and she said goodbye, leaving the dining hall right before. Xavier looked at Valeska again, sitting right in the other side, along with Kamira and another girl with white hair, who he didn't know. For a small second she saw him too, but she blushed and looked away before he could do anything.

Maybe now he'd have a more of a chance…

* * *

When the last bell rang, at 5 o'clock, all the students went downstairs to get ready for the last mass, as well as the dinner. Albert was not there anymore; he had classes until 3 o'clock, then he'd go back to the Chivalry to do other things.

Xavier was soon sorry for criticizing his friend. He thought it'd be easy to get close to the girl, but the task was turning out to be harder than he expected. She was always surrounded by a lot of people, from girls who wanted to know where she was from, and how was Lutie's church, and if they had heating and bottled water there; to boys who wanted to introduce themselves and ask much more rude questions.

He thought he'd have some more chance when the classes were over, but this was only a mere illusion: she was even more surrounded than a thief inside the Royal Chamber. Frustrated, the monk just went on, putting his backpack in the dormitory's wardrobe and following straight to the hall. But, halfway, he bumped into someone.

"Sor…" he was about to apologize, but he stopped when he saw who it was: Fey.

"Look where you're going, brat. I know it's hard to, being a shorty like you are, but this time I'll forgive you. Just don't go doing it again, will you?"

"Humph… you're forgiving me, huh? I don't know why, but I think you are just afraid of me punching you again like the last time…" Xavier twisted his fists, snapping his knuckles as if he were to fight.

"You think you can beat me, sucker? You couldn't even hit a paralytic, let alone me! I'm almost transcending, did you know that?"

"To transcend you have to be alive, Fey, and if you keep talking, that's not gonna be true for you anymore. Of course rebirthing would fit you perfectly, maybe you'd come back with a new face other than that monkey one you've got now…"

The started to approach each other. Tension was imminent…

"May I ask what's happening?" called a voice from the other opposite of the hall.

Xavier turned around: it was Mother Superior, bringing no one other than Valeska. His heart leaped again. She seemed to be even more ashamed than before, when she had to expose herself in front of the whole Cathedral.

"I wonder if last time's punishment for fighting within the Church's walls was enough, Mr. Light?" said the Priestess, strict. "Maybe I should leave you for a couple of hours on your knees, to remind you how we treat offenders here…"

"Th-that's not necessary, madam." answered the monk, a little embarrassed. Behind his back, he felt Fey grin triumphantly. "It was just a misunderstanding. I guarantee this won't happen anymore."

"I hope so, Mr. Light. And you, Mr. Terrin, may I ask what you are laughing about?" Fey stopped smiling immediately. "Is anyone here telling a joke? Or weren't your superiors strict enough when I told them to punish you properly? Because if you're not truly satisfied with your penalty, we can arrange that immediately…"

"No…no, madam. Absolutely. There's really no need, I can assure you that they really didn't give me any sort of break in the Abbey…"

"Keep your explanations for yourself, Mr. Terrin. For now, I'd like you to follow me: I've got more urgent subjects to discuss with you."

"N-now?"

"No, Mr. Terrin, in a week." she replied, exasperated. "Of course it's now! Or do you have something more important to do?"

"Well, actually, I was going to have dinner now..." the monk shut up immediately after watching the superior's face. "But of course it can be done later! I'm sure your subject has a lot more importance…"

"I'm glad you do. Come on, I don't have the whole night. The same for you, Valeska. And you, Mr. Light: just let me find you arguing with someone again, and you'll have to buy new legs for the punishment I'll give you. Do you understand?"

Xavier agreed with his head, nervous. They followed upstairs. Not having anything else to do, the monk kept on going, heading again to the Great Hall, wondering what she wanted with Fey.


	3. A chance

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**A chance**_

Three weeks have passed away in the same pace. Classes were now acquiring a stronger rhythm, and now Xavier would have to be not only in the Cathedral, but also, go 3 times a week to deliver reports in the Abbey. The instructors wanted all the monks to have a strong relationship not only with the Abbey, but with all the churches, and it was only one step further for them to be sending the students to do some interchange in Lutie.

All this routine was starting to concern him. Not that he was complaining at all; he loved to learn more than anything, and the more knowledge he could absorb, the better. Even so, he wished he had some kind of break; he worked on the weekends in the Cathedral, not to mention any other events in the church and heavy homework.

In addition, Albert was also passing through a rough time, and they hardly met each other. The blonde was almost being assigned to a job in Prontera's Castle, and he was studying more than never. The rare moments Xavier would see him, he'd be carrying books and research material, training with swords in the Chivalry, or stuck in the library. This made the monk really upset. He had always been shy; he didn't exchange much of a word with the monks in his room or his dormitory, and Albert was his only friend in the whole church, including acolytes, priests, monks and any other classes that would work there. He felt lonely when the knight wasn't there, and he wished to talk to him more often, even if it was just to talk about Iris.

The monk was wondering exactly about that. He rested his quill more than 15 minutes ago; he wasn't focused enough to conclude his report about his school day. The library was as empty as ever, and the ambiance couldn't be more favorable for studying; but after scrapping more than 7 pieces of paper, he found out that that task wouldn't ever be finished that way.

'Nah, maybe if I focus a little more I can get something better…' he insisted, grabbing the quill again. 'Leave Albert alone. If I don't finish this until after tomorrow, Brother Beline'll have my head for dinner…'

However, his concentration was far from helping. He stretched a little to get a book a little distance away, and he let the inkwell fall on the floor. He crouched to grab it back, when he noticed someone's feet sitting at a table quite far away. As soon as he sat upright, he saw who was it.

Valeska.

Suddenly his heart quickened with such a rush. He even forgot how the sight of her made him happy and a little stupid at the same time. She was reading a huge book, and copying some notes on a black paper sheet. Her pink hair was tied on each side of her head, and as they were too short, some of it was just slipping out of the knot, falling over her face and increasing her beauty.

Xavier was so busy gazing at her that he forgot he had to pick up the inkwell, and the dark ink was starting to drip on the carpet. She lifted up her face, feeling him gaze in her direction, and looked right back at him. For the first time, he noticed her eyes: deep bright green, just like emeralds. He stared back at her, completely charmed. She was definitely stunning, and now he understood why Albert spoke so much about Iris… yes, as if she was the most beautiful priestess in all Rune-Midgard, Valeska only could be the most beautiful acolyte…

"Hey…" she called suddenly.

Xavier was startled; he had never heard her voice before, and now she was talking directly to him. Even so, he wanted to be sure it was really him she was calling, and he turned around to check if there was somebody else.

"Y-yeah?" he found out that his voice disappeared in the moment he tried to answer; his throat dried, and he was feeling some strange pressure in his chest. It was almost sure he was getting red, and that was far from good.

"Your inkwell… it, well.…" she pointed to the floor, where a black ink was staining the carpet in an astonishing speed. "Your ink is dripping…"

He looked down, and discovered that she was right. Immediately, he put the pot on the table in a sort of a rush, feeling like a perfect idiot.

"Oh… I just… erm… th-thanks…" he whispered, completely embarrassed. He didn't seem to be nineteen; actually, he felt more like a baby of five.

The monk lowered his head again, wondering what he should do. Valeska smiled, focusing again on her task. 'Damn… what's she doing here?' he thought, as nervous as he could be. 'Not that I don't want her to be here, but… oh God, she's so… oh, shit, what do I do now? She must be thinking I'm a dork, letting the ink pour like that… she must be thinking I've never spoken to a girl before…'

"Xavier?" the acolyte called again, provoking another jolt on him. He faced her back, even more reddish as before.

"Y-y-ye-yeah?"

"It's just that… I was wondering…" she also lowered her head, a little shy. She kept on going, talking to the walls. "You are already a monk, and you must have studied all those acolyte subjects, and… well… do you think you could… erm…" she faced him, a little inhibited, rising her pen a little. "Help me?"

Xavier's heart sped up. He almost dripped more ink on the floor. She was gorgeous. And she was asking for his help.

"Well… I, erm… ah…" his voice was gone again; he had no words to try and answer.

"Oh… I see…" she added, slightly sad. "You're probably busy now, aren't you? That's fine…"

The acolyte bowed, thanking him, but put her material away quite fast and went running away from the library. Xavier stood up, trying to call her back, but it was in vain; she was gone for good. Sorrowfully, he went back to his table and got all his stuff too; after all, he was no longer in any condition to keep up the work. He went up and straight to his bed, going to sleep, but not before spending more that two hours tossing and turning, wondering how stupid he was, and begging for a new chance.

* * *

His request was granted much earlier that he expected; when Xavier thought she'd never look him in the face again, there she was the day after, sitting in the same chair, with two additional books to use in her research. When she saw him, she didn't speak a word, just did the same as the last time: went back to writing again. This time, her hair was in a cute ponytail.

He froze again, completely confused. He kept staring seriously at the blank sheet right in front of him, thinking about every little thing he'd say. 'I've got to greet her. C'mon, it can't be that hard… yes. Greet her and ask if she wants some help. Greet, offer help. That's all. It's just...'

But every time he was about to react, he faced her, and lost all his strength again. It was just as if her look and her beauty had some magical secret, and disarmed all of his plans. In the end, after two hours, the night bell rang, and she went away to sleep. Another useless day…

The trouble was, it wasn't just a day, but four at once. The rigmarole repeated every night, when he went to study and met her there at the table across from him. In the last day, he even had another chance to embarrass himself; he went after a book in the lunch break and met her in the corridor. He tried to speak something again, but as usual the words ran from his mouth, and he was able only to watch her taking her class' way along with her two acolyte friends. Frustrated, he leaned on the wall.

"And they come to talk about me…" a voice was heard behind him. "C'mon, weren't you the one giving me all the support? Where's all that strength, that willingness to achieve _your_ goal?"

Xavier looked back, and faced Albert right in his eyes. He couldn't help smiling; it was an excellent time for him to show up.

"Dunno, dude…" he sighed. " Every time I try to say something useful, she looks at me and I just lose myself… I just can't…"

"Well, if you're really willing to talk to her, I may just try to help you…"

"What are you thinking?" inquired the monk, curious. The knight passed an arm around him, guiding the youngster to the Dinner Hall. He was a great planner, but most of his ideas were just common blabbers.

"Well, well... let me just mention we have a friend in common. I trained with her for some random time… pretty kind, by the way. I just wonder why she looks so frightened sometimes…

"And what's the big deal?"

"Use your brain, X. I know the girl, maybe we can just… you know, find some tricky way to start a conversation and push you two together. I could talk to her…"

"And what's the difference if in the moment we find ourselves alone I'll get stuck again? Nah, thank you. I guess I should unravel this by myself…

Xavier, then, went off from his friend's hug, leaving him behind and marching all the way back to the dorm. He had to plan a way to talk to her…

The monk spent the lunch and most part of his classes thinking exclusively about that. He elaborated lots of strategies, imagined millions of dialogs and situations, and got psychologically prepared. So, when the last bell rang, he marched towards the library, feeling prepared to some kind of war. He sat on his usual chair and waited.

However, time kept ticking and there was not even a sign of her. He sat there for hours, minutes and seconds, just wondering on what would happen. Each time the clock ticked, his anxiousness increased. What if she didn't come? What if she was so angry she was running away from him? What if he'd never ever get another chance?

It was pretty late when Valeska came in. He was almost falling asleep over the books; watching her there, he blew away all his shyness for a bare moment and shouted, happily:

"It's you!"

She seemed to be surprised. She stepped back, while her cheeks were blushing slowly.

"W… well, I… I left later today… I came to get a book… the curfew bell's about to go, so… I'll just, take a look at the material and go to sleep…"

He sighed sadly. This was not going to plan; he missed the time waiting for her. Even so, that was a signal she didn't hate him. But things were only beginning to get worse: what should he do now? His short-term bravery gone away, and his hands started to shiver as usual. His voice seemed to be gone… would this be another wasted opportunity?

The acolyte got the book and gave it to the librarian, quickly gazing at Xavier. When she finished signing the paper, she got her material from the table.

"Well, then… good night…"

And she headed to the door, as she always did. But something within the monk awakened; he couldn't let this happen again. What kind of a man was he?

"W… wait!"

She stopped, surprised, holding the door open.

"Y-yes?"

"It's… I… erm…" his faced almost turned purple. Even so, he took a deep breath and went on: "It's… I… like… I'd like to help you! Please, I…"

In the same moment, a bell rang in the entire Cathedral. Bedtime. Valeska blinked, puzzled, but she soon grinned, a little inhibited.

"Erm… tomorrow, then?"

* * *

From that moment on, things just got better for Xavier. They both started to meet every night in the library to study. He soon found out that Valeska's difficulty happened to be in his favorite subject, and that made things much easier. He knew all he needed to explain just with a simple gaze at the open books, and her well-organized notes also helped a lot.

Soon, he wasn't just explaining Magical Control, but also about all the other subjects, and even about things that are only required of a monk to know. She always seemed very interested, although she wanted to be a priestess, and every time they met they seemed to be closer than before. The monk was gradually getting over his shyness, until three months later he wouldn't stammer at all. Even so, he had some sort of relapse when he noticed that she was watching his training, and from there on he just missed all of his stances, the same ones that usually earned him so many praises.

Valeska (now known only as Val) also taught him how to organize his notebooks, search for notes and contents and manage his schedule. Following her advice, the monk noticed that not only did he feel much less tired, but also had some additional free time. Inch by inch, their meetings were leaving the studies aside, and they became closer friends. Even so, Xavier couldn't help noticing that, excluding himself and the two acolyte girls she always hung out with (Kamira and Albert's friend whom he never memorized the name), Valeska didn't seem to maintain contact with anyone else.

He also discovered something else about her: she was Madre Superiora's niece and Fey's cousin, which explained the close – not to say affectionate – way the lady treated her. This was rather strange, as Lady Dolores was known for treating her relatives in a very professional way within the Cathedral's walls, but Xavier had his doubts about this. In the beginning, he was a little cautious when he found out about her family, and he even wondered how he didn't notice her surname before, but he soon found out that she didn't seem to have not even a drop of their blood. She liked studying, and everything she obtained seemed to be by her own efforts, much different from her cousin who had everything he wished for thanks to the Madre.

She was a timid person, just like him; a few times she passed through the same hour-lasting choking as Xavier, even if the question was something like what time dinner would be served. And all those things, added to her cute way of doing everything and her gorgeous appearance made the monk fall in love with her more and more each day.

"Hmm, dunno, X…" commented Albert some time later, when they met for lunch. The knight was coming from a training session with the Crusaders, but it seemed he was doing a part-time job in a war judging by his hunger. There was a pretty ugly scratch in his cheek, which Xavier healed by magic before they started to eat, not to mention all the marks in his usually clean armor. "This girl has something strange around her…. I just dunno what it is, but as soon as I find out, I'll…"

"You're just paranoid." answered the younger man. "In all this time I've known her, I've never seen her doing anything suspicious. She won't even talk to Fey at all! And don't forget that they're cousins. Maybe she also thinks he's not worth a cat's dirt…

"No, I still think there's something else… I spent the whole week training with her friend Kyrie again, and she told me she's been acting a little weird lately… completely different, acting as if she's hiding something…"

Then, Xavier stopped, his fork half way from his mouth. He turned to look at his friend, shocked.

"Albert, what if…"

"Hm?"

"What if she... she… oh God, man, what if she likes me too?!"

"Well, in that case, her problem is bigger than I expected." laughed the blonde. "C'mon! She wouldn't even talk to you at all, now all of a sudden she's in love with you?"

"Yeah, but… just think about it, she only talks to me… only with me… why would she do that if she didn't like me?"

The knight opened his mouth to reply, but he had nothing to say; the monk filled his lungs with air, feeling triumphant.

"See? You see? You've got no reason to deny it! Oh God, is that really it? But… if that's right, what do I do? What… what should I do to find out?"

Albert shrugged his shoulders.

"That's easy. Just go and kiss her."

"WHAT?!" the other one shouted in shock, leaping out of his chair. All the other students turned to look at him, and he sat back as fast as he could, his face crimson. "I… I can't kiss her! Are you nuts?" He added, whispering. "Dating is forbidden in the Cathedral, if they find out we'll be in deep shit! Even so, what if she doesn't like the kiss? What if she thinks I went too far? What if she ends up hating me? What if she never speaks to me again?" he looked down, staring at his own plate, nervous. "Fuck, Albert, _I don't even know how to kiss!_ What if... if I hurt her, or something like that?"

"Man, will you stop worrying? It's just a kiss!" laughed the blonde knight, without stopping eating.

"Really? Just a kiss, huh? And how many girls have you ever kissed, if you don't mind me asking?" grumbled Xavier, a little moody. Albert dropped his spoon, surprised. He counted something with his fingers, then scratched his head, his face turning a little red.

"Well… none, but…"

"See?" the monk point at the other's face. "If it were that simple, you'd have had a date, too! How can you just tell me 'it's just a kiss' if you also don't know what it's it like? And you're older than me…"

"It's not my fault!" He replied, getting moody as well. "I never met a girl who was really worth kissing! By the way, if I could really pick someone to kiss, it'd be Iris…

"What about me?" sounded a sweet and childish voice behind him.

It was no one rather than Iris. Albert turned around faster than a lightning, letting his chair fall on the floor.

"M-m-m-m-m-miss Iris!" he saluted her briefly. "W-w-wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Don't change the subject, Albert!" she pointed at his face as though she was reprimanding a child. "I know you were talking about me, and I want to know what it is you were saying!"

It was quite funny to watch the scene, as Iris was much shorter than Albert, and watching him so embarrassed being reprimanded by someone a hundred times smaller and weaker than him was comic. On the inside, Xavier was laughing, but he forced himself to keep serious.

"I-it was n-n-n-nothing! I… was just… erm… discussing who I'd elect for Mother Superior! That's all!"

"Sure..." she made a doubtful face, shaking her long brown hair. "Well, you surely wouldn't elect brother Simas for High Priestess!" and she turned all of a sudden. "And you, Xavier, who would you pick?"

"Ah..." the monk almost choked. "I… well… I wouldn't elect anyone, I guess the Madre we've got today is quite perfect… you know, she's so… so…"

"Weird…" mentioned Iris, sort of distracted.

"Yes!" Xavier went on. "She's so weird... NO! I mean... well, it's just that.. hey, wait a minute, what's so weird?"

"Your cufflink, Albert." The priestess approached her face from his crest to look at the cufflink. "It's a bit loose… you didn't let it go falling around, did you? I guess it's not clipping well… you should take it to Sir Taion."

"Oh… sure… course I will…" he gave a weak grin. In his self, he thought he had many other qualities which were a million times worth being commented rather than a loose cufflink. "But leaving this aside, what brought you here, Miss Iris?"

"What, is there any problem?" she made a slightly disappointed face. "Can't I just come here and talk to you? Yeah, you really hate me…"

"NO! No… I mean…"

"Albert's not used to you coming for a visit at lunch, Miss Iris." Helped Xavier before the blonde knight could say anything worse.

"I see… well, anyway, I didn't 'come for a visit'. All the Chivalry members must go upstairs. We've got something to talk to you about. So, as I'm your supervisor here, they asked me to call you…"

"Oh… sure…" he agreed, although he wished to eat a little more. "Well then, X, I'm going…"

They said their farewells and soon Albert was gone, followed by the "Goddess of Supreme Beauty". Xavier took a long breath, extremely relieved.

"Man… I can put myself on his shoes. Oh my God, if Val listened to me talking like that…"

And he laughed to himself. Even so, he looked around, just to make sure Val haven't heard a thing. The way those Cathedral priestesses had such soft footsteps… he found his beloved one sitting on her usual table, along with her two friends. She was talking in a calm manner, but yet a little shy. Could it really be possible that the only person not to embarrass her was him? And worse… could she really be in love with him?

The proof appeared three days later.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**_Capítulo. 3_**

**_Sweet Dreams_**

"The equilibrium of the energy concentrated on the sphere depends on a vast list of factors, which vary from the energy used to summon it, the time it was invoked, to how long has it been until it gets to be used, the monk's resistance, et cetera. All of these variables will inflict on the damage…"

Brother Chris hit the blackboard, pointing to an extremely complicated scheme about vital parts of the human body. They were discussing about Asura Strike, one of the most complicated classes Xavier ever had the opportunity to watch. Although he knew a lot about the skill on the battlefield, they were required to improve the technique, no matter how hard it was. Even so, his head was almost melting, and he was sure he'd get some extra homework for the rest of the week.

Apparently, there was no way to make it stronger than it already was. Every time he practiced the skill in training, he almost fainted after using it, due to the extreme energy consumption. Each Asura session needed to be closely watched by at least 3 champions and a High Priest, who was able to heal all the students after each try.

However, the teacher's explanation was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", Chris replied.

"Excuse me, professor…" an acolyte with golden hair came in. It was Kamira, Val's friend. "Madre Superiora would like to talk to mister… hmmm…" she stopped and took a piece of paper from her pocket. Before she announced the name, a small tension gathered in the class. "Xavier. Xavier Light."

The monk raised his head, astonished.

"M-me?"

"Is that you?" she put the paper back in her pocket. "Well… would you mind coming with me, please?"

He looked reluctantly to his teacher. Brother Chris only nodded.

"You heard the lady, Light. Go see what the Madre wants. I just hope you don't take too long, this class is important…"

He agreed, leaving the room followed by the little acolyte. They went upstairs, silently.

"Erm… do you know what the Madre wants with me?" asked Xavier after a while. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. I'm just sending you the message. But if you want to know my opinion, it just can't be good. Did you know that since Lady Dolores' administration started, the Votes' abdication rate increased in 30 percent?"

"I…" he had no idea of what to say. "No, I didn't… how did you know about that?"

"I have my own ways…"

And she laughed for herself. She stopped in front of an empty classroom without giving any notice, and this made Xavier keep walking a few more steps until becoming aware of her there.

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh, what. Madre wants to see you."

"So, why did you stop? C'mon, if I arrive at her office late she'll cut my head in two…"

But the girl shook her head.

"She's not in her office. I mean, she is, but it's not there she's going to meet you. She asked you to wait in here."

He thought her way of talking was rather strange. 'If she wants to talk to me, why she'd be in this room? There's something wrong here…'

But Kamira didn't wait for an answer. She went towards Xavier, and went as close as if she was going to kiss him. Stared him deep in his eyes, and took his hand.

"Do you… trust the Madre?" her look was deep and honest.

"I… well, erm…" he lost his words. The acolyte's attitude was getting him embarrassed. "I… I guess so…"

"Well, I don't." and she pushed him with a unexpected strength, making him go in the classroom. Then, she closed the door, locking him inside. "Even so, I'll do what she asked me… you know, I don't want to have a reason to give up on my Will…"

After that, steps echoed through the door, indicating she was going away. Xavier tried to open the door; it was useless. It was definitely locked.

"What the hell… was that?" he sighed, trying to turn the doorknob. "She's so strange… why in the world did she…"

"I... I'm really sorry..." a voice called deep within the room. "I just didn't know how to call you, and I didn't want anyone to see just the two of us here…

When he recognized the voice, Xavier's body erupted in goose-pimples. He turned around, and saw Valeska coming from behind a chair, totally blushing. She had a small package in her hands.

"Oh… Val…" the monk smiled, extremely embarrassed. "I... erm... if you wanted to talk to me so badly, you could just call out for me..."

"I told you I didn't want anyone to see us…" the acolyte approached him. Her hair was completely loose today. "It's just that… I wanted to be alone with you…"

He swallowed. His heart beat faster than a Peco-peco racing. He watched the girl coming closer and closer to him. 'Oh God, what the… what the… what do I do now?!'

But before he could do anything, she stretched her hands, showing the package.

"Well… h-happy birthday, Xavier..."

The monk blinked. He stared at the girl smiling, embarrassed. The room's lights were all turned off, and the only light that came in was from the window close to the ceiling. Even so, it was obvious she was completely inhibited.

"Er… thanks… you know, I… I wasn't really expecting you to…" actually, he didn't quite remember it was his birthday. "But… how did you know it's today?"

"I asked my aunt." and she grinned. "I asked her to make me talk to you, and she said I could use her name to take you out of the class. Then I asked Kamira to call you… you don't mind about that, do you?"

"Of course not!" he replied, also blushing. "I… I haven't celebrated a birthday in years… thank you…"

They spent some time facing each other, a funny smile on both their faces. Valeska, then, pointed to the gift box.

"Erm... you may open it…"

"Oh… sure! I'll open it now…"

He turned the package, unwrapping it. When he finally finished tearing the paper apart, he opened the box and took a white bandana from inside.

"It's really nice… thanks again…"

"It's a Hot-Blood Headband." she explained. "They say it helps you to concentrate your strength... I thought it'd help you in training… here, let me help you…"

Val took the bandana from his hands, and tiptoed to tie it on his forehead. However, even stretching up her whole body, she had some trouble to keep standing up.

"Erm… just let me put it on, Val…"

"Don't worry... I can do it… I just have to stretch up… a little more…"

But exactly in the moment she ended up knotting it, she was thrown off balance, falling over Xavier. He just caught her in a hug, and she rested her face on his chest.

"Sorry..." whispered the acolyte. "I'm so silly… I'm really sorry…"

"No… no problem…" his heart was beating really fast; he didn't know if she could notice that - not that he wanted her to. "That's okay…"

"I think I let the bandana go…" she tried to peek around Xavier, hoping to find the headgear on the floor. "I'm sorry… I just wanted you to use my gift…"

"No, don't worry about that now…" he took a long breath. Maybe this was the time he was hoping for, for so long. No, this was not right. He needed to stay calm, to think on what he was going to do…

"But I've _got_ to worry! I don't even know if we're going to find it again in such darkness… oh, Xavier, forgive me… if only I could do something to pay off…"

"Actually, there's one little thing…"

He pulled her closer and looked deeply in her eyes. His blood rushed within his veins, his heart beating in an impressive speed…

"…Yes?"

Then, completely worried, without having any idea of what to do, he stuck his lips to hers. He hugged her even more tightly. They spent some time like that, until he let go of her, completely frightened.

"I… oh, my God…" he stepped back. "I… I'm sorry… I just… I just like… I like… I like you so much…"

'What am I saying?' he thought immediately. This was far beyond his limits. She'd never talk to him again…

He felt like a five-year-old child. He was completely ashamed, and he had no idea of what to say to lighten the situation. He shouldn't have kissed her…

"I l-l-liked you s-since… since I first saw you… p-please, just d-don't be mad… I just… if th-that's what you want, I'll never ever…"

But he suddenly stopped talking. Looking at Val again, he noticed that she was laughing; timidly, but laughing.

"You're just so cute, Xavier."

His face turned crimson. For some reason, he couldn't face her, so he kept his head down. Valeska approached him again.

"You know… well, you know, I kind of liked it..." she touched her lips with her fingers, still embarrassed. "Actually… I wouldn't mind if it happened again… I guess I'd even like it…"

The monk swallowed, confused. He felt even more nervous than if she said she hated him. Even so, he has happy…

"Could you…" she asked. "Just one more time?"

He stepped forward. She stretched her arms, so he could hug her again, and he did it. He squeezed her face with his hands.

"Val, I love you…"

Pulling her closer, he guided her face, kissing her again. Inch by inch, he was relaxing, surrendering to the sweet sensation. He was exactly where he always wanted to be: with Valeska in his arms, and with no one to bother them. It was a warm and sweet feeling, which made him feel euphoric.

Gradually, the girl went on with the kiss, rubbing her tongue in his lips, pulling them and biting softly. This only hassled Xavier even more. He lost his inhibition steadily, gathering courage to caress her a little more. He slipped his hand through her hair, twisting his fingers and messing up the pink locks. As time passed, contact was growing deeper and deeper, and their kiss was more and more eager.

All of a sudden, her tongue was not playing with his lips anymore, but sliding into his mouth, in a soft and sensual manner. The monk pulled her even more closer, as if she could slip through his arms if he let her loose. Bit by bit, they turned around, and out of the blue he was pinning her to the wall. His hand stroking her hair now made a caress on her nape, as the other made its way down, slipping over her shoulder and arm, weaving on her waist again.

Their lungs finally screamed for fresh air, and they broke the kiss, panting as if they came back from diving. Xavier rested his arm on the wall, looking deeply into the girl's green eyes. He breathed with some difficulty, as if he just ran a marathon. The, suddenly, he smiled.

"I always wanted to do this…"

She laughed, too.

"Yeah, just as I thought… was it your first one?"

He blushed. The lack of confidence was starting to embrace him slowly.

"Well… y-yeah… was it that bad?"

"No… I mean… it's just that, I don't know… it was my first one, too… I don't know what to say…"

"Oh, no, one thing has nothing to do with the other! If you taste a new fruit, you can tell if it's good or not without having to taste another one."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is, you know it is… I can't kiss. Just tell me with all the words. I won't be mad..."

"That's not the point!" Valeska tapped his arm. "It's just that… maybe we just need some practice…"

"Well, if that's so… I guess I know how to solve the problem…"

He reclined towards her again. However, before they could kiss again, a bell rang, marking the break. They stopped halfway and looked at each other.

"Erm… I guess that… we've got to have lunch…" she grinned.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

"This'll stay between us, won't it? You know... if my aunt finds out that I did something else other than giving you the gift, she'll put us both out of here…"

He hugged her.

"Forget about that. I'm not telling anyone. I don't want to screw things up."

"Thanks…"

"Just one more thing…"

"What?"

"This… well…" he blushed once more. "Will this happen again? I mean… well…"

"If you want to, then I also do." she blinked, smiling. Then, she pushed him delicately aside, heading towards the door. "You know, there's something I didn't tell you… did you know you're the cutest monk here in the Cathedral? I really like you… it's been some time now…"

Blinking for the last time, she unlocked the door and left the room, leaving Xavier completely aghast.

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Albert, worried, arriving from a strenuous training and looking at Xavier's face lying over the dinner table. He played carelessly with his fork.

"Better than ever, Al… better than ever."

The monk twisted a few spaghetti in his fork and started to build a small pile, giving a large and stupid grin.

"Man… did your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? If you're not hungry, then at least don't waste it…

"Sure, great…"

The blonde one got a little serious.

"Well, I just hope you're not sick… I want to talk to you, do you know what Iris and the guys said in that day's meeting?"

"Yeah, yeah…" the monk just kept on piling the food. "That's true…"

"Did you just hear what I said?"

"Of course I did… you've got plenty of my attention…"

Albert froze. He pointed to the ceiling, apparently nervous.

"Hey, look, man! There's a huge mob of Antonios and Loli Ruris coming down through the Hall's chimney! They'll start to eat the tables now! What should we do?"

"Wow, that's great…" smiled Xavier. He put an olive in the middle of the spaghetti pile, and gave a large smile. "They were already taking too long…"

The knight slapped his forehead. Then, he glanced to the other side of the hall and said in a lower voice:

"Hmm, it's weird that Valeska seems to be quite sad, isn't it?"

"What? What do you mean?" Xavier looked up, astonished, searching for the girl all around the hall. "What's wrong with her? Where? Where is she?"

"Right here." Albert raised his hand.

"Here where? Where? I can't see a th... OUCH!" the older one landed his hand on the other's nape with such strength it made the skin snap. "You son of a… why did you just do that?"

"You weren't listening to a thing I said! Oh, c'mon… I just mentioned Valeska and you turned in a dash…"

"That's not right! I heard every word of what you said!"

"Don't tell me! What did I say, then?

"That…" the monk froze. "That… erm…"

"See! You didn't hear a thing! Oh God, dude... you're just crazy today! Honestly, what happened to you, the Dumbness Virus got you or what?

"That's not the point..." He replied, still a bit distracted. "I'm just not thinking on any of it now…"

"What are you thinking, then? I mean, I really don't need to ask that… you mind is as dark as Holy Water."

"Okay, you're right…yes, I'm thinking about her." He smiled awkwardly. "But you have to agree that, in my position, there's no way I could focus on anything else…"

"Oh, really? And what's your 'position'?"

"I kissed her." He lowered his voice. Albert almost fell off his chair.

"Cut the crap! How… how did it happen?"

Xavier explained how everything happened. In every new fact, Albert got more and more surprised.

"Man, I envy you…" he grumbled in the end. "I'm older than you, and you kissed her before me…"

"What do you mean with this "before me"? You've got a crush on her or what?!

"What, are you crazy, dude? Heaven forbid… I'd rather pick Iris a thousand times. Whatever… so, are you dating?"

Xavier opened his mouth to answer, but he started to analyze everything carefully, and suddenly his smile appeared again.

"Dating...? Hey… that's true... we're dating! Wow… I'm dating her…" and he grabbed his friend by his clothes, shaking him. "Can you believe it? We're dating! Dati-"

"Will you just shut the fuck up? This way everyone here'll hear you!" the monk immediately stopped talking. He blushed lightly. "If you really want to take this relationship seriously, you'd better start to be discrete. What if the Madre finds out you're kissing right under her nose? She's her niece, dude! Snap out of it!"

Xavier agreed, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're right…" regardless, he smiled. "Even so, I can't stop thinking about her… it's just as if the world doesn't matter at all from one day to another…"

"I see… in that case, I guess you're not interested in what I have here, are you?" the blonde pulled something wrapped from under his cloak, shaking it and putting it back.

"Wait a minute…" called the monk, confused, trying to get the thing out of his hands. "Hey, what the…"

"What, didn't you just say the world doesn't matter at all to you? So I guess this also won't… but that's okay, I'll let you keep it anyway.

And he hit the younger boy's head with the object, letting him catch it. It was wrapped in golden present paper. The monk opened it: it was a large hard-back book, called "10 Steps To Go From Monk To Champion".

"I… well, thank you, I… I don't even know what to say…" he thanked his friend, completely abashed. Albert laughed.

"Just forget about that…" he ruffled Xavier's hair. "Happy birthday, 'little brother'."

* * *

The library was much more crowded than usual. All the knights had gathered there, to carry out research of historical facts that occurred in a certain time. Iris gave them the task of solving a (fictional) case of murder, and they'd have to investigate to find the killer.

The duty was so complex that the bell had rang more than 10 minutes ago and none of them had gone away yet. Albert was the most focused of the bunch; he pulled books, skimmed pages, wrote notes, and began everything again. He was having so much work that month that he was almost giving up on being an Elite Knight. If it weren't for Iris' support, he'd have given up already, just like the other 26 candidates who had already stopped halfway.

Now there were only six people in the class. They were spread all around the place, focused, analyzing books and parchments. They looked even more alert than all the acolytes.

"I FOUND IT!" someone shouted suddenly. Albert jumped off his chair, pointing to the ceiling with his finger.

"That's great, Albert, but _you shouldn't be screaming in here!_" whispered Iris, smiling. He sat down again, embarrassed, trying to hide from everyone's glances. The priestess headed towards him. "Even so, I like your enthusiasm. Well, what did you find out?"

"Take a look at this." And he started to show a lot of paper sheets scratched and full of scribbles. "There was a case like mine in 1710. The serial killer was arrested three years after the first attack, past the death of thirty-three ladies, one for each month of the year, all of them strangled the same way, with the same strange mark on the neck." He pulled another sheet under a pile of books. He spoke in an anxious, rapid way. "And take a look, in the last three months there were no attacks. He tried to hide a little, because his trail was too warm and he was about to be caught. But the Chivalry was smarter than him, and surrounded him… he was hidden in an old, derelict house close to Aldebaran, the only city where he attacked one woman less than the others. Do you know why? Because the city's security was always strong, and as it was a place for the rich, it was quite hard to infiltrate properly. It was too thorny. But this time, it worked. And he already had chosen his victim... which corresponds to the person who asked for the service!"

Everyone stopped anything else they were doing to observe his conclusions. When he finally stopped talking, puffing as if he made a passionate two-hour speech, Iris smiled in a way his heart melted as ice on lava.

"Wow, Albert, you're really incredible!" she clapped, cheerfully. "You found the killer before anyone else! And wow, you even found much more that I wanted you to…" she glanced around all the notes spread on the table. "If you put all this material on your final report, I'll see no reason to not give you the max grade!"

The blonde gave a big grin, absolutely proud for doing everything so perfectly and being praised by Iris. The brunette clapped her hands again and called her students.

"Okay guys, I guess our objective was reached for today. For everyone else who wasn't able to finish the research, I want you to pick all the material and finish it at the weekend. I want this report made by Tuesday, okay? Now, put your material away and go down as soon as you can, Sir Taion has been calling my attention because you've been arriving late to his hell training." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, hurt students in sword fighting… how is that possible? Well, that's all!"

The other classmates were picking up their stuff and leaving, glancing enviously at Albert, who was helping to pile the books on the tables. He delivered them all to the librarian, who blinked at him.

"Top of the class again, huh, Albert? Someone's been planning on graduating early…"

"That's not the point…" he replied. "I just try to do my best… and, as usual, that's not such a difficulty!"

"I see… and you just hate when sister Iris praises you, right?" the librarian laughed, watching the knight turn crimson. He turned around to hide his face, and saw her supervisor gathering the students' notes.

"I… erm… oh, Miss Iris!" he called, running towards her and avoiding the girl laughing at him behind the desk. "Do you mind if I carry those books? They seem to be heavy… you'll end up hurting yourself…"

"Of course I don't mind, Albert. You do this everyday, one way or another…"

He thanked, grabbing the books Iris showed him, ignoring a "crawler!" whispered by one of the acolytes sitting at the closer table. Iris and he went downstairs together.

"You know, I was really impressed with you today, Al." smiled the priestess. "You really outdid yourself… and I thought you couldn't be better than you already were! I doubt that you won't get a job soon…"

"I-it's not like that…" he answered, blushing again. "The Chivalry doesn't need sleuths now. I doubt I can be anything more than a ranger… and even worse, sir Taion said there are vacancies only beyond five o'clock… I'll have to spend the night awake again…"

"Oh, c'mon, don't get upset!" the brunette tapped softly in her student's back. "I doubt they won't take you as an investigator as soon as my Recommendation Letter arrives in their hands. Who's your supervisor again?"

Albert halted in the middle of the corridor.

"You're doing a Recommendation Letter for me?"

"Of course I am! What's the surprise for? You're my best apprentice, I told you. If they asked me, you'd have a better job right away, but I like to teach you… it's funny to watch the others trying to compete against you! It raises the competitive spirit…"

The blonde almost threw all the books away in such happiness. Iris would write a Recommendation Letter in his name. And she said she liked to be with him… it was a dream, that's it.

"Al, why are you standing there acting like a dork?" she called him, awakening him from his thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"

"M-miss… Miss Iris, I…"

"Iris."

"Wh-wh-what?!"

"Iris, not Miss Iris. I told you a thousand times you don't need to treat me so formally when we are alone. Just call me Iris. Even so, at this time of the day I'm not your monitor anymore... now, do you mind coming? You know, I have to return those books in time, if sister Keyla doesn't find them on her desk before one o'clock, I'll be in serious trouble…"

The knight kept walking, completely enthusiastic. He'd be able to roll on the floor like a dog. It was the happiest day of his life.

But all that happiness ended as soon as something bumped into him forcefully. He was thrown off balance, and went straight to the floor along with the books. Iris shouted in worry.

"Oh my God, Albert! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay… I guess…" he started to pick up the books, when he noticed what made him fall: a white-haired acolyte. She was almost half his height. Her eyes were a deep blue, always full of emotion. "Ah… Ky-chan?"

"Iris-san, Albert-kun, I'm really sorry about that…" she apologized, trying to help with all that mess. "I'm in such a rush…"

"Don't worry, Kyrie." Iris kneeled too. "But why the rush? Did something happen?"

"Well, sort of… Iris-san, do you mind if I take Albert-kun for a little second?"

Albert was stunned. Deep within his heart, he didn't want to be pulled apart from his beloved priestess, but he also wouldn't disappoint Kyrie. It was pretty rare to see her in that condition, and this made him really worried.

"No problem at all." Answered Iris. "Mr. Albert, don't worry about the books, we're already close to the room, I'll take them myself. Go talk to little miss Kyrie."

"But… I…"

"Don't worry about anything, Mr. Albert. I'll be eagerly awaiting your report about the fake murder. And please, don't be late for training…"

She said goodbye to her student with a smile, grabbing her books in a calm way. Albert took Kyrie away.

"Well, what happened, Ky-chan? You really look terrible..."

"It's… Albert-kun, do you mind if we speak privately?"

He shrugged his shoulders in agreement. He put an arm around the acolyte's shoulders and took her to the closest corridor, making sure there was no one around. Then, he faced her, a bit nervous.

"Is it good enough here?"

Kyrie nodded. Checking again if they were indeed alone, she went straight to the point.

"It's about your friend, Albert-kun."

Albert got scared again. He pulled her closer from the wall, worried, lowering his voice as much as he could.

"What… what happened, Kyrie? Is Xavier hurt? What the..."

"No, it's nothing like that." She sighed. "Please, calm down. Listen… he and Valeska are having an affair, aren't they?"

The blonde gasped.

"Of c-course not! Kyrie, where did you... where did you get this idea from?"

"Oh, please, Albert, spare me all the secrecy!" complained Kyrie, lowering even more her voice. "I've know this for ages! It's not about that that I want to talk to."

"So… what's the matter, then? If you're not telling anyone, then what…"

"The point is… well, Val and I had a row today."

"And…?"

Kyrie took a deep, long breath before answering.

* * *

"Ok, guys, don't forget to study for this week's test!" shouted sister Carol, trying to be heard along with the bells announcing the end of the morning. "And for God's sake, stop messing around in the corridors!"

Xavier waited for the whole class to empty, then he left. He headed down the corridors, hoping everyone to go ahead, when, in front of the library, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" he whispered, but he soon shut up by noticing who was it: Albert. He seemed to have run everywhere in the Cathedral looking for him. "Hey, dude, you okay?"

"Better than ever. Look, do you mind coming with me for a minute? We've got to talk…"

"Erm… well, I was hoping to have lunch early…" the monk tried to avoid it. "You know, I've got to train earlier today…"

"Great, little brother, congratulations. Now, come here." And he pulled the younger one under his arm.

"W-wait a minute, Albert, are you crazy? What the…" and he was forced to go inside an empty classroom. "May I ask what's going on?"

"X, what I'm telling you is too serious. We couldn't just keep talking in the middle of the hall…"

However, in that moment Xavier noticed that who locked the door was not Albert, but a white-haired acolyte, the same girl he always saw with Valeska.

"And who is she? Your girlfriend or what?"

The girl blushed a deep red, and avoided commenting anything by turning her face and heading closer to the blackboard. The monk and the knight were in the middle of the room.

"Cut the crap." Albert didn't blush, something that'd normally happen every time he was mentioned to be dating – especially with Iris. "I don't know if you've met before, her name's Kyrie."

Kyrie just nodded politely. She was still much embarrassed.

"So, what's the tragedy?" Xavier folded his arms, leaning against the closest wall. He was already angry at the way the knight called him for this talk. "What do you want to tell me so badly?"

"It's about Valeska, Xavier." The blonde put his hands in his friend's shoulder, but the other rolled his eyes. "She…"

"Oh, no, cut the crap." He stood back. "There you go, trying to turn me against her. What's the matter now?"

"She's not who you think she is!" interrupted Kyrie. "Please, listen to him, it's serious…"

"And how about you? Who do _you_ think you are to talk about her like that?" roared Xavier, making the acolyte shiver.

"Xavier, don't shout at her, it's not her fault you can't open your ears." Answered Albert. "They both had a row today, and…"

"Ah, so that's it!" the monk patted his own hips, annoyed. "They fight each other, she gets mad and now she's trying to poison me against Valeska, isn't it? Very ingenious… wow, it's really creative!"

Albert lost his temper. He grabbed Xavier by his coat and threw him against the wall, furious.

"Xavier, I treat you as if you were my brother, and you know that" he threatened, his fists tightly clenched. "But if you spit out one more insult against her, I swear I will…"

"Oh, sure, now she's being honest! For God's sake, Albert, who do you think I believe; a random acolyte wanting some revenge, or _my girlfriend_, who I've known much longer and in whom I trust?"

"She's not someone to be trusted, X!" roared the knight, angrier. "Kyrie hangs out with her all the time! She just wants to use you! She wasn't even decent enough to keep your secret, as she tells whoever wants to hear about you in the Ladies' dorm! She told everyone how much you love her, and how you are capable of killing yourself for her! Didn't you notice? This girl's not worth a thing!"

But the monk lost his temper. He pushed Albert away with a punch right in his face. The knight staggered, dizzy, but prepared himself to fight back.

"Bite your tongue before even mentioning her name again, Albert!" yelled Xavier. "She's worth a thousand times more than you both! And do you have any evidence of what you're saying? If she's such a whore, can you prove it?"

"Just listen up, Xavier, as a matter of fact Kyrie..." but before he could finish the sentence, he felt someone pulling his cloak. When he turned around, he noticed the acolyte's face. She had an ashamed and solemn look, as if to say "Don't tell him". He shut up and turned back to the monk, wondering what to say.

"C'mon! Where's your proof? I'm waiting!" roared Xavier again. However, Albert didn't answer; he just lowered his arms, taking a deep and sorrowful breath. "See? You just make all this fuss to offend my girlfriend, and you can't prove what you're saying. You're just ridiculous, Albert. And I thought you were my friend…"

The monk left the room, marching across the floor with heavy steps and almost pulling off the doorknob with his fists. Albert sat on the floor, disappointed. Kyrie crouched, resting her hands on the knight's face and healing his injury magically.

"I'm so sorry, Albert-kun…" she whispered, conducting her friend to sit in the closest chair. "I just couldn't tell him… I can't…"

"Nah, Ky-chan, that's okay." He squeezed her long white hair softly, giving a weak smile. "I understand you don't want to talk about it. Even so, I should have realized right from the start he wasn't going to listen to us…" and he hugged her. His face rested on her shoulders. "We've really got no evidence…"

"Don't be sad, Albert-kun…" she tried to comfort him. "You did your best… someday Xavier-san will understand that…"

"I'm not sad, Kyrie, I just…"

"I've told you a thousand times that a person's heart tells no lies, my dear friend." She hugged him tighter. "And you should know by now that you can't hide your feelings from me…"

Albert nodded slowly. He closed his eyes, wondering if he was comforting or being comforted by Kyrie.

'Xavier, you idiot…'

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room, Xavier marched across the corridor, absolutely furious. What just happened was unbelievable: his best friend was trying to poison him against the person he loved the most.

'What's the matter with him?' he thought. 'He must be envious, that's it… just because I'm happy by her side and he can't do anything with Iris, he comes and tries to split us up! Can you believe it? And on top of it, that girl… I guess that's why they argued, Val must have noticed what kind of a friend she's got…'

He leaned to a wall, close from a room. With all that fuss, all his hunger was gone. Even so, he didn't want to go down and risk meeting Albert in the lunch row.

'But in the end, what the hell do they see of Val?' he kept asking himself, confused. 'Condemning her without any evidence… what the hell's wrong in those guys' head, for God's sake?' By wondering, his reason was slowly coming back, and he felt a little sad for arguing with his only friend. 'I just wanted to know what he was going to say… of course it would probably be just a lot of rubbish, but even so… Albert's not the kind who…"

However, in this exact moment, he felt someone pulling his arm, and he fell inside the room he was walking by. He clenched his fists, ready to knock the hell out of Albert again, but he almost yelled when he saw who was locking the door: Valeska.

"Good morning, Xavier…" she smiled, already twisting herself in his arms. He lowered his arms, a bit embarrassed. "Hey, did something happen? Sorry for calling you out in the middle of lunch, but I was missing you so much..."

"No problem." The monk stroked her pink hair, kissing her. "I missed you too… c'mon…"

He guided her slowly to the wall, giving a deeper kiss. When he stepped back, he squeezed gently her cheek.

"I love your hairstyle today…" he smiled. "You're just so pretty when you leave it loose…"

"Oh, Xavier, that's nothing at all…" she smiled too, a little embarrassed. "If only I knew you liked it like this so much, I'd have stopped tying it up long ago…"

"I like you the way you are, you silly girl." He reached down a little, rubbing his nose on her neck. "In my opinion, you could even be bald, and I'd love you the same way…"

"Oh, but I wouldn't like being bald!" she complained, stroking his brown hair. "But let's just leave this hairy discussion aside… I just want to be with you, we haven't met properly in ages…"

"I told you about that before, Val." Answered the monk patiently, brushing aside her pink mane so that he could rub himself on her neck easier. "I want to turn into a champion soon, and without a master I just have to go after everything alone…"

"I also told you about that before. If you wanted a master we could get one easily…" sighed Val, vaguely displeased. "You know, my aunt…"

But Xavier put a finger on his girlfriend's lips. He stared at her, serious, losing some of the kindness he always held for her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want anything that comes from your aunt. And I also don't need a master, I can take care of myself." And he kissed her again. For a minute, the argument with Albert took his thoughts again, but he breathed deeply, leaving that aside. He didn't want to bother her with something like that. "Did you know that I found a great book in the library last week? Also, Brother Daniel has been helping me a lot... I'm so lucky for knowing him. If it wasn't for Sister Iris' recommendations…

Val pushed Xavier unexpectedly. She stared at him, serious.

"Xavier, that's enough for today, isn't it? I know this is your routine, that you have fun with you monk affairs, but can't you just forget about that for at least a minute? You can just… I don't know, talk about this to Albert, to anyone, but not to me. C'mon, I had such a trouble to meet you now… can't we just date?"

He sighed, a bit frustrated. Now he came to think about it, with his rage for Albert, he had no one else to talk to. Even so, he ignored that fact.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... just forget about it." And he hugged her. "Just forget I talked about it. Let's talk about something lighter...

Val smiled again, as if she never argued with him.

"We've been dating for more than 2 months now, haven't we? We're heading towards our third month together…"

"That's true…" sighed the monk. "I just can't believe how time flew… well, what do you want me to get for you?"

"M-me?" she gasped. "I… well… you don't need to get me anything… just being close to you would be enough…"

"I see…" the young man kissed her again. "Even so, I want to give you something. I'll think of a very special gift, something that matches you. Something you won't ever want to take off."

"I said it's not necessary… I just want to be with you. By the way… our anniversary is after tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes… why are you asking?"

"It's just that… well, if you're not too busy, of course… well, I was wondering if… if we could meet here to… to party together, you know…"

"Of course I won't be too busy." He pulled his face away from hers. "I'm never too busy for you, you know that… what do you want to do after tomorrow?"

"Ah, that's a surprise." She blinked. "All you have to do is meet me here."

"I don't know… are you sure it's safe? Madre Superiora's been doing some weird schedule changes…"

"Don't worry about that, silly boy." She gave him a short kiss. "I've already checked out everything… I saw her schedule for the whole week. There won't be any problem if everything goes as I'm planning…"

"Planning? Val, what's it all about?"

"I told you it's a secret! Don't worry, you'll love it… I bet it's going to be unforgettable!"

"Okay, then…" and he kissed her again. "If you say it's safe, you've got it all under control… even so, you know what's my worry if someone discover us."

"I do… that they end up saying I'm guilty, and that I get punished… that's rubbish, Xavier. No one's catching us."

"Okay, I know, you've got everything under control! Even so, you can't forbid me being worried. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you…"

"What, don't you trust me, Xavier?"

"Why are you saying that? Of course I do!" and he hugged her tighter than usual. "I'd trust you my life…"

"Then just show up at the right time, and everything will be fine. Now, I have to go, and I guess you should be going too… otherwise, we'll miss lunch again."

"I know... you don't need to remind me of that. Actually, I guess I'll just skip lunch, I'll go straight to the dorm, I've got some stuff to study…"

"Don't push yourself too hard, Xavier." She hugged him. "I don't want you to get weak. I want you to be a strong and sane monk… and to be always close to me…"

He returned her hug, feeling in need of affection, although he didn't know why.

* * *

Three days passed. Xavier didn't say even a word to Albert in this period. They occasionally bumped into each other in the corridors, but the monk only avoided him, changing his habits on purpose, as he was still mad for Albert's try to split Valeska from him.

Even so, everything about that situation made him sad. Xavier never argued like that with anyone in his entire life, at least not with someone who he really cared about, and it was rare to find someone he really liked. Due to his excessive shame, he always feared approaching even the acolytes who shared his bedroom, and he probably was Albert's friend only because the blonde (a mere swordsman in that time) insisted in a conversation. Everything made the monk really confused, and he didn't have a slightest idea of how to solve the situation – if he was ever willing to do that.

As he didn't knew what were Kyrie and the knight's arguments against Valeska, he didn't know whether he could believe them or not. He felt the small temptation of asking what they were going to say, but his pride prevented him from even analyzing this possibility. Every time his thoughts would fall on this subject, he shook his head, getting a little annoyed. And he was wondering exactly about that, when the classroom's door opened.

It was far beyond eleven o'clock. Valeska set up a date there, for a little celebration upon their third-month anniversary. She wished something special, that she herself had planned very carefully, and she hadn't breathed a word about it since she set it up with Xavier, in the same room they kissed for the first time.

As soon as the acolyte entered, the monk's heart quickened. For some reason, he felt nervous, as if he never saw her before. And the fact that she locked the door made him even more anxious.

"I'm glad you came..." she smiled, seeming a bit ashamed. "I was afraid you would leave me alone here..."

"Oh my... just think if I'd do something like that!" he leaped off the table he was sitting on, heading towards his girlfriend. When he came closer, he noticed she seemed a little strange. Even her perfume was different. "That's funny, you seem different today..."

"Do I?" she blinked, twisting herself on his skin like a cat on his owner's lap. "You really think so?"

"I do... I don't know, you seem to be more... ah, I don't know... did something happen, or is this all just to get me interested?"

"Well... let's say something's still going to happen..." she gave a devious grin. Xavier froze, not understanding a thing.

"What do you mean?"

He gave a small step backwards, going away from the girl. She went towards the teacher's table, where she sat right on it, ignoring the chair completely.

"Well... I just had to prepare, you know? I was a little nervous... I want everything to be perfect for us..."

The monk swallowed. What the hell was she talking about? It couldn't be...

But the answer came as soon as she finished putting her hips on the table. She crossed her legs, took a long breath, and opened the coat from her acolyte's uniform. She turned her face, completely embarrassed.

"Xavier, I... I want to be yours..."

He swallowed again, his heart pumping within his chest. His hands started involuntarily to shiver.

"I know that... I'm not exactly an attractive girl, but..." she kept talking, still embarrassed. "But, please... if you want to, I... I'll be so, so happy..."

He approached her, feeling his anxiousness increase more and more each second. He walked really slowly, as if he didn't want to get close to her. When he finally reached her, he looked her deep in the eyes.

"Do you... really want to?" he asked, feeling his voice tremble. "I mean, you..."

"Xavier, I love you..." she whispered, hugging him. "I trust entirely in you... I'm not afraid of giving myself, not if it's to you... please...

Saying that, she pulled him closer, putting him between her legs. She crossed her arms through the jacket of the monk's uniform. Then, she asked one more time, muttering at his ear, in a voice completely sensual, that certainly had nothing to do with an acolyte.

"Please..."

Xavier felt all his self-control run away. His blood started to flow quickly through his body, as he felt like his legs were made of jelly. Finally, taking a decision, he kissed her, the way he always did.

Slowly, she started to take control over the kiss, introducing her tongue deeper and pulling him even more close, whether this was really possible. She twisted her fingers in his brown hair, forcing him to surrender. He, without having a clue of what to do, just hugged her tight by her waist.

After a while, he noticed that Val was starting to relax, and he gathered guts to move his hands, squeezing the girl's thigh. She moaned, panting a little without breaking the kiss, and he replied by doing the same again. He never felt in his entire life as insecure as now. However, nothing has ever been so delightful.

When he finally got used to his own feelings, he let go of his girlfriend, putting his hands on her waist again and loosing the belt holding her dress. He threw the clothing away, anxious, grasping her skin and burying his face on her neck. Val let out a short sigh, hugging the man's back.

"Xavier..." she said in a really low voice. "Please, don't hold yourself back… I know you want me…"

The acolyte took a long breath, taking off the monk's cloth. She rubbed his well defined chest, feeling every little piece of it. At the same time, he stared at her, until he gathered the courage to unzip her blouse. He pulled away the pinkish clothing, and glanced at her large, rounded breasts held by her bra.

The sight made him lose control again. He hugged the girl so tightly he had the impression that her body was going to melt. He made her lay slowly on the table, holding gently her fists. Then, he slipped a finger on her uncovered torso, moving it up and down between her breasts.

"You're just so beautiful…" he sighed after a while. "Guess that's why I fell in love with you…"

She smiled with the compliment, her face blushing again. She took his hand gently, kissing his tips one by one, and guided it to her breast, sighing.

"Touch me" she pleaded, making him grasp her skin. "Please… I need to feel it…"

The sensation was just beyond words. It was as if she put some sort of spell on him. He hid his face in her neck again, kissing it, as well as letting his hand touch her freely now. In a matter of seconds, he was not only rubbing her chest, but also grasping her hips, her waist, and up to the chest again. He lay over her, stroking himself in her body.

Valeska moved one of her hands grabbing Xavier's back, touching him on his chest and making him stand again. Then, biting softly his neck, she unfastened his shorts, making them fall quickly on the floor. He blushed, recovering all his shame at once, and tried to say something, but she just ignored him, smelling his chest and lowering her face to his abdomen.

"Ah… Val, I… I guess… I…" he stammered. Even so, the further she lowered, the more his words would tremble.

"You've got a pretty nice scent, honey…" that was her mere answer. Standing again, she glided her silky hand within his underpants, making him pant. She touched his penis gently, rubbing it. Xavier hugged her eagerly, almost losing his own balance. He knew that, with that caress, she had won him over.

The acolyte kept on with the cuddle, rubbing her hand exactly where he wanted to. He wondered whether she was reading his mind, due to her accuracy. Soon he started to moan, his body full of desire. After that, he grasped her again, carving his lips on her neck and pulling her skin like a famished vampire. She sighed too, pressing his arms with her free hand.

The monk, totally out of control due to the pleasure, opened her skirt slowly. Afterwards, he leaned her down on the table again, removing her clothing as if she was a child. He slipped his hands on her hips, now covered only by the lacy panties. Then, he drowned again in her neck, repaying her cuddling.

He glided his hand inside her panties, willing to make her feel the same way he did. He went moving his fingers slowly, feeling her wet. Without knowing exactly what to do, he just moved his fingers in a rhythmical way, exploring Valeska's body, guiding himself only by her pleads. Leaning against her once more, he rubbed her nipple again, gently making his middle finger slide slowly within her.

The acolyte moaned silently, pulling her boyfriend closer. She stroked his hair, panting and whining. He did it again, and the same effect repeated, in a much more intense way. She called his name, putting her lips close for his ear, pleading for more, slipping her hands on her lover's back, in a sort of desperate way.

"Ah, Xavier…" she grumbled, her skin hot. "Please… I can't… take it… anymore…"

Then, he stopped. He stepped back a little, facing her, completely nervous and embarrassed at the same time.

"I c-can't, I… I don't…" he stammered. "I don't have a.. I didn't bring… I mean, I never thought we were going to… I never thought that…"

But the girl made him shut up with a deep kiss. She hugged him once more, rubbing herself on his pants and provoking him even more.

"Don't worry about that, you silly boy…" she answered. "I already took care of it… didn't I tell you to trust me, that everything was going to be okay? Now…"

Without a warning, she lowered his underpants to his knees, peeking at his nudity. He felt his face blush and get very hot.

"Please…" she requested one more time, rubbing his penis with one hand and moving her panties away with the other. "I can't wait any more… I just want you so badly, Xavier…"

His heart raced again. He felt like if he opened his mouth, it would fly away. Then, he decided to stop resisting. He made Valeska lay on the table one last time, moving her legs and taking a deep breath.

"If it hurts… if I hurt you, please, just let me know…" he asked.

She nodded again, and he thrust himself into her, letting go a loud moan. The acolyte whined too, grabbing him tightly. She hugged him by his waist, letting him take control.

In a few seconds, his movements were getting harder, while Xavier bit the girl's neck again, making their pleasure raise in a vertiginous way. He didn't know how to react; he was holding himself so badly that soon he'd moan so loud all the church would wake up. He grasped his lover's arm, completely lost, pushing harder.

Valeska was also beginning to surrender. She moaned silently, biting her lips to restraint any louder sounds. It was almost impossible to keep quiet now. Xavier rubbed her breasts and pumped into her the way she always wished. He seemed to be the perfect man. Finally, after a time that lasted like hours, she gave up, panting.

"Xavier... I... can't... take it... ahhh... please..."

He moved one last time, feeling her whole body tighten up. Then, he reached his own limits, losing what little self-control he had remaining and moaning loudly, while gripping her fists passionately in some sort of madness. When he finally felt the orgasm, his whole body relaxed, falling over her body, completely tired.

He lay there a while, trying to breath properly again. After a while, he stared at the girl, squeezing his shaking hand on her hair, smiling tiredly.

"Val, I love you…" he said in a low voice. She had already closed her eyes. "I love you so much… so much… you just have no idea…"

Then he leaned his head again, resting in on her shoulders, while his eyes were closing, too. He was as sleepy as never before.

"I love you… I really do…"


	5. Betrayal

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_Betrayal_**

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I had some big trouble at college throughout this week, and even got sick within all this stress and such. I almost had a nervous breakdown xX _

_This one's my favorite chapter. However, this doesn't mean it's going to be any lighter... actually, the violent part begins here, so if you're still not comfortable with anything of this sort, **don't read this!**_

_But my greatest doubt in the moment... WHERE IS MY BETA-READER? LYSHA-CHAN, COME BACK TO MEEEE! T.T I promise I'll give you Fey!_

* * *

"What's wrong, Albert?" Italo, one of the knights in Iris' class, patted his classmate's back. "You look just terrible today…"

"It's nothing at all, dude." Albert forced himself to smile. "I'm just great. Guess you got the wrong impression…"

"The wrong impression? Then I've got THE impression, man, cause you just look like a Desert Wolf lost in Prontera…"

"I told you, it's nothing. I just…. Didn't have breakfast properly today..." he grinned again.

"Yeah…" Italo patted his back again. "I just hope your mood gets better soon… oh, here comes Iris!"

The young man pointed to a corridor, from where the priestess was coming, laden with books as always.

"Good morning, guys!" she greeted. "Room 302 today, the Madre has kicked us out of fifth floor." And she passed through the students, taking the lead, greeting each one on her way. "Michael, Jonas, I really loved your preliminary articles… Italo… hey, Albert, what's wrong? You look a little depressed today…"

"It's nothing, miss Iris…" he replied for the third time. "C'mon, just hand me all those books, your arms will just fall off your body one day if you keep carrying all this weight." He took the pile of books out of the teacher's hands. "302, isn't it? Well, what are we waiting for?"

And he just went, seeming very enthusiastic. Italo whispered something to Iris, who answered in the same tone of voice. The study group went upstairs, until they all stopped before the second door on the third floor.

"Well, here it is…" sighed Albert, putting the books over one of his knees and holding the top of the pile with his arm. Using his free hand, he turned the doorknob. "Ladies first… hey!"

The door simply stood closed. Iris got closer, while the blonde kept twisting the doorknob in vain.

"Hmm, I could swear that it was unlocked when I left yesterday… but there's no problem, I've got the key in my pocket…" and she put her hand within her dress, from where she pulled a bunch of keys. She picked one and tried to open the door, but the key stuck in the lock. "Albert, let's do something, I guess you are better than me in things like this. It's this little yellow key here, see? Just turn it… I just can't do it…"

"Leave it to me, ma'am." He smiled, turning the key with his free hand. Finally the door was open. "There! Just get your keys back, I'll put your books on the table, just a second…"

But as soon as he entered the room, Albert took such a fright that he let all the books go, making the entire pile fall on the floor. There just wasn't any space on the table, because Xavier was laying asleep on it.

The knight immediately left the room, slamming the door shut behind his back. He faced Iris and all the others, looking curiously at him.

"Albert, is everything alright?" asked the brunette. "I heard a noise…"

"No… it was nothing, miss Iris! Erm... I guess the Madre just sent us to the wrong room… the class can't be here, it just can't be…"

"What are you talking about, dear?" asked the teacher, puzzled. "Of course it's here. 302, as she herself told me." And she pointed to the number on the door. "The schedules changed for some special circumstances… Albert, will you let me pass?"

"I… no, definitely, it can't be this one, Iris!" replied the knight again, completely tensed. Despite everything that happened, he just couldn't let Xavier get in such deep shit. "I guess that… it's the one at the end of the corridor…"

"Ok, Albert Reed, I'm starting to get angry." Iris crossed her arms, patting the floor with her feet. "Are you going to let me go inside this room or not?!"

He sighed, feeling defeated. There was no way he could hold her there anymore. Frustrated, he just stepped aside, allowing the priestess to pass. As soon as she got in, she got a fright, too. She quickly glanced at each detail of the sight: Valeska laying on the table, half-naked, with Xavier completely naked laying over her, holding her fists. Their clothing was completely spread around the room.

"Heaven forbid..." she whispered, fainting. Albert dashed, catching her before she could hit the floor. He grabbed the thinnest book he could, using it to fan his beloved.

"Iris! Iris, for God's sake, just take a breath… calm down, please…"

The lady's reaction made all the other students curious. They soon entered the room, just to see the same thing. Italo leaped back, in shock, while another student at the end of the row just shouted:

"Someone call Madre Superiora right now!"

Along with it, the rumor was starting to spread. Another priest, passing by with his own class, noticed the small crowd in front of the room and went to check what had happened. Slowly, the multitude was starting to gather, trying to find out what happened.

All this noise started to call out Xavier's attention. He heard a strange buzz within his head, and opened his eyes slowly. Then, he raised his head, searching the source of all that sound, and saw Albert fanning Iris, along with a lot of books spread around. When he finally took glimpse of the mob by the door and understood what had happened, he gave a leap, standing up.

"Albert… Iris… I… I didn't…" he tried to explain, hiding himself with his hands and feeling his face completely hot.

"Just put on some clothes, Xavier." Answered Albert, extremely serious. "And, please, cover the girl, too. No one here needs to look you like that."

"Very well, disperse, all of you!" roared the priest outside. "There's nothing here to be seen! If you have pity for your sinner souls, go straight to your rooms and wait there silently for your teacher!"

"I may have a sinner soul, but I bet mine's not as bad as that guy's…" laughed an acolyte boy next to the door. Albert felt the urge to make him swallow his Claymore's blade. The priest pulled the boy's ears for the comment.

"If that's so, let's see if your sinner soul can stand some pain, Mr. Medley!" he shouted, pulling along another boy who was trying to peek at the scene. "Penitence for both!"

Valeska woke up a few seconds later. She got up as fast as she could, hiding behind Xavier. The monk tried to dress himself without exposing his girlfriend even more. Someone outside slammed the door shut, preventing more curious looks.

Meanwhile, Iris was being reanimated by Albert. As soon as she recovered her senses, she pointed the couple, outraged.

"SHAME ON YOU! AND WITHIN THE WALLS OF A CHURCH! I SHOULD RUN YOU AWAY FROM HERE WITH A BROOMSTICK! WHAT AN IGNOMINY, WHAT A…"

"Iris, please, calm down!" the knight fanned her faster. "There's no need to scream…"

"AND YOU TOO, ALBERT!" she leaped away from him. "YOU WERE SHIELDING THEM BOTH! DO YOU, BY ANY CHANCE, THINK THAT THERE'S NO NEED FOR MORALS AND PRINCIPLES HERE? BECAUSE IF YOU AGREE WITH THEM, YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"FOR THE CHRIST IN THE HEAVENS, MAY I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?!" roared a severe voice from the end of the corridor. All the students ran away immediately. "Everyone to your classrooms, now! I pity any fool I find wandering around here, hoping for a rumor to spread! And can someone explain to me what is all the fuss about? Or did all our priests decide to go on strike without telling me?"

The Mother Superior strolled down the corridor, her steps echoing around the walls in a frightening way. She stared at all the priests in front of the door with a furious glance. Then, without any warning she went inside the classroom, facing the same scene. The only voice that still sounded after that was from another priestess.

" IN THE DAYTIME, MADRE! AND ON A TABLE! A COMPLETE LACK OF SHAME, OF RESPECT, OF PRINCIPLES! IF IT WERE MY SON, I WOULD…"

"Shut up immediately, sister Matilde!" shouted the Madre, turning to the couple again. She stepped inside, staring at Valeska half-dressed. "Mr. Reed, please take sister Emir to the infirmary, she's in panic. Please inform the others that her class is dismissed for today. Brother Solon, please check room by room if everything's in order, I don't want this to be spread like the Pest in our Cathedral. We've already had enough commotion for today. The others may meet me at the Assembly Room within 15 minutes. And you, sister Matilde," she marked her words, staring at Valeska. "Maybe she's not your daughter, but she is _my niece_. Therefore, you may relax, as the punishment will be surely implemented… now, everyone get out of this room immediately. You already have your orders."

All the priests were gone faster than if they were chased by the Dark Lord. Albert helped Iris to stand up, glancing at the sinner couple one last time, and guided her calmly to the infirmary. At last, Xavier, Valeska and the High Priestess were the only ones left.

"Madre Superiora, I…" the monk tried to explain, but the woman made him stop talking with a single stare.

"Mr. Light, you don't have anything to tell me that may be of my interest. Therefore, please, keep your tongue inside your mouth and finish putting on your clothes."

"But aunt Doris, he…" Valeska also took a try. It'd be better if she stood in silence.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME LIKE THAT!" shouted the woman furiously. "You're just lucky enough I'm not killing you with my own hands right now! Now just cover this sinner body of yours and move!"

They both finished dressing, morally dominated. Valeska seemed as though she would start crying. The monk felt the urge to put a comforting arm around her, but he knew that this would only make things worse, so he kept walking silently, his head lowered in shame.

The three people went walking slowly through the corridors, and each door they passed, the rumors were heard from inside, moving as fast as a small flame in a track of powder. By now, thought Xavier, all the Cathedral should be aware of the scandal. It all seemed to be a nightmare; everything he didn't ever wish to happen was happening right now…

The Madre took them to the penultimate floor, but instead of heading to her office on the last floor, she turned into a corridor that Xavier had never been before, nor knew of anybody who did. A shiver ran through his spine, while the air seemed to get colder. They stopped in front of a high and terrifying double door.

"Go in", ordered the High Priestess.

There was no need to repeat. Xavier pushed the door, shaking, stepping forward. It was a large room, and there was nothing but a big table, U-shaped, with chairs all around it. In the middle, a vast empty space, lower than the rest of the room. More than half of the chairs were already occupied by priests. The higher chair in the center of the table was assigned to the Madre, and she sat exactly there.

"You, right in the middle." And she pointed at the small space. The couple stood there. Valeska was shaking more than a leaf in a hurricane. The place made them feel much more inferior, surrounded by all those priests with their skirmish looks. "Gentlemen, is everyone here? May we begin?"

"Just a minute, Madre Superiora." Asked Brother Solon. "The other brothers are about to arrive. Sister Clarice always wanted to join this meeting…"

"It'll have to be in another opportunity, Brother Solon." Interrupted the Madre. "Sister Emir is not feeling well. I believe that she'll be resting in the infirmary, and it wouldn't be recommendable for her to be…"

"Please, Madre, spare yourself of your worries." The doors opened again, and Iris came in, being assisted by Albert, along with another priestess, who wore a Nurse Hat. The teacher's face was as rigid as if it was made of stone. "I'm just fine, thank you."

"But..." the woman rose from her chair, angry. "Sister, I ordered you to go and rest! And may I ask what this man is doing here? Or did you just forget that this is an area reserved only for the members of our Church?"

"I remember that perfectly, Madam, but this young man here has taken notice of all that has happened. I believe that what he has to say would interest us all, wouldn't it?" everyone in the room went silent. "Even so, he's here at my invitation."

"Very well, sister Emir." The Madre sat again. "As you insist, please, take your seat as soon as possible. Your guest may watch the meeting by your side. But I shall warn you that his acts will be at your responsibility. Now please, shall we begin, or are we having any other interruptions?"

No one said a word. The Madre sighed.

"Very well, let's start from the beginning. Sister Emir, you said that your guest was the first one to witness the scene. Please, introduce yourself to the others. Can you tell us what you saw there?"

Iris said something to Albert, and he stood up, visibly nervous. He'd be capable of killing someone just to be dismissed from talking in front of those people.

"I'm Albert Zener Reed, Knight from the Prontera Chivalry, madam. I'm a student of Miss Iris, aspiring to become a sleuth for my guild."

"Very well, Mr. Reed. Please, tell us exactly what you saw when you entered the room."

The blonde stammered.

"I… I…"

"Madre Superiora, I shall be forgiven for my interruption," called a priest on the other side. "But what's the point in asking him this question? Everyone here knows what he saw: those two lying on the table, completely naked, after a great night of shameful acts!"

"Yes, Brother Alastor, but he was the first one to enter the room!" interrupted a woman. "Even so, one of the knights from sister Emir's class told me that he even tried to prevent his classmates from entering the room."

"Is that true, Mr. Reed?" asked the Madre. He nodded, embarrassed.

"Yes… it's true, but…"

"Then it'd be correct to state that you tried to protect them both, when you prevented Sister Emir from going into the room and finding them there?" asked the other woman again. This time, Iris intervened.

"My student did this only to make sure that the rumors wouldn't be running around with the wind, Sister Fradina. Not that it helped at all, but…"

"Of course it didn't help, as you started to make a fuss about it, sister Emir! Or are you denying it?"

"Anyone would make a fuss in my situation!" Iris shouted back, getting mad. "Or are you trying to convince me that two adolescents sleeping together in a church's classroom is something normal? For God's sake, I just hate to admit, but these ones are able to transcend even our concerns for Michiru!

"Don't mention that name!" shouted a priest across the other side of the table, while many others crossed themselves. "We've already got enough problems here, there's no need to call to mind that blonde devil!"

"And there's still more, Sister!" Alastor started talking again, interrupting the Michiru topic. "As far as I know, Mr Reed and Mr Light are both friends! Perhaps your 'student' was aware of all this shameless act, and he tried to deceive you to help his friend out of a punishment!"

"For God's sake, BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" shouted the Madre. "This is starting to turn into a war! With all this fuss we're not going anywhere!"

"If you allow me to opine, Madre Superiora…" a priest next to the door raised his hand, shouting to be heard over all the noise. "I believe that it wouldn't be fair to call them guilty without even hearing their arguments. I know it's a delicate situation, and that nothing justifies what they did, but can't we at least hear what they have to say?"

Everyone went silent. The Madre sighed, pushing her glasses further along her nose.

"I totally agree, Brother Anderson. Please, miss Terrin…"

"Mother Superior, this uncouth lady…" interrupted another one. "Is she by any chance your niece, the one who came from Lutie?"

"Yes, Sister Patricia, and please don't come to mention again my relationwith her as long as we're in this room!" said the superior, getting mad again. "Now, please, Miss Terrin, step forward and tell us your version of what happened."

Xavier's head was pounding. He just couldn't understand how all of a sudden this all was happening. He never thought that could have grown so badly. He had to find a way to at least amend the situation… but what could he do? Even Albert seemed to be willing to call him guilty…

However, the worst was still about to come. Valeska's sentence sank straight to the monk's stomach.

"He… he forced me, madam! ..."

Everyone stared at the couple, shocked, while the acolyte lowered her head and started to cry. Xavier felt a hard pain in his chest. Suddenly, all he knew about the girl just shattered right in front of his eyes, like a mirror at which someone throws a rock. He really didn't know her.

"Will you explain more specifically, Miss Terrin?" the High Priestess took off her pince-nez, staring at the girl.

"He forced me!" she repeated. "I never wanted anything with him… he forced me… he said he'd ruin my life if I didn't obey him… he said I'd never turn into a priestess, that he'd make up something to ruin me…"

The monk kept silent, astonished, absorbing her words and having no clue of how to react. It was a nightmare, it just couldn't be real. But reality was far too cruel…

"Look, Madre!" Valeska held her hair with one hand, using the other to show a purple mark on her neck, made by Xavier the other night. "He hurt me! He said he didn't care at all for me! He said that... that..." and she cried again. "That I was nothing but a whore for him…"

He fell on his chair once and for all, completely puzzled, while all the others in the room let out a shriek of astonishment. Everything was real; there was no way he could deny it. His chest was beginning to hurt more and more. He felt an enormous sadness, but at the same time he hated that monster he once fell in love with. However, he had no strength to react. It was just unbelievable…

Albert stared at the girl, feeling his blood boil within his veins.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" he shouted, punching the table. "You know it's not true! He'd never…"

"Can you prove what you're saying, Mr. Reed?" Alastor got up from his chair furiously. "If not, keep your indecorous comments for yourself, you filthy brat!"

"And you just go and curse your mother, Brother Alastor!" shouted Iris, also in fury. "My pupil has nothing to do with this all!"

"Ah, you think so? I just don't understand why we aren't punishing him as well! Do you know what we call what he's doing right now? Obstruction of the Law! The other knights told me everything, sister, this spoiled brat was holding her fists half-naked on the table! Do you want any other proof that he seduced her?"

"Xavier is not a pervert!" yelled Albert in reply. "It was her! It's all _her_ fault!"

"Yes, he's a pervert! For sure he's been raping her for ages, right under our noses! There wasn't even blood stains on that table, you ill-mannered swordsman draft!"

"Another proof that she's a whore, and a good one! She surely went fucking every man in this damn church, and she dragged Xavier along!"

"That just proves his lack of faith!" shouted back the other fibrously. "If he was really a well-mannered man as you insist so badly, he'd never let his soul be tempted, even if she had seduced him!"

"Valeska was never seen with another man but Xavier!" Sister Fradina decided to fight, too. "She just walked with her usual friends, until he started to harass her! He removed her from all her values!"

"See?" bellowed Alastor again. "It's practically been proven, he seduced her! He's nothing but a mere…"

"Don't you dare say even a single word about Xavier!" Albert was almost heading to the priest's neck, his hand on the handle of his sword. The only thing that prevented him from doing it was Iris. "You should know what you're doing! She's a liar, to say the least! A liar!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Madre Superiora, making everyone go silent. She was completely mad by now. "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE SEDUCED HER OR WHATEVER, WHAT IS DONE IS DONE!" and she hit the table with a small hammer, just like a Judge. "XAVIER LIGHT, YOU'LL BE PUT IN PENITENCE HERE IN THE CATHEDRAL AND WILL STAY UNDER CUSTODY IN THE ABBEY ACCORDING TO YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES, WHICH WILL BE EXAMINED BY YOUR SUPERIORS!" everyone started to protest, but the High Priestess kept shouting, not allowing anyone to speak. "VALESKA TERRIN, YOU'LL BE PUT IN PENITENCE AND WILL BE DEPORTED BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL CHURCH, AND YOU WON'T BE ALLOWED TO TAKE THE PRIESTESS EXAM UNTIL A LATER DATE, IF AT ALL!" when the protests were about to begin again, she stood up, mad as a bull. "ALBERT REED, FOR SHOUTING LIKE AN ANIMAL WITHIN A STRICT MEETING OF THIS JURY, AND FOR THREATENING OUR MEMBERS, YOU'LL LOSE THE RIGHT TO ATTEND TO CLASSES IN THE CATHEDRAL UNTIL A LATER DATE! SISTER EMIR, BROTHER ALASTOR AND SISTER FRADINA, YOU'LL BE SUSPENDED FOR A WEEK DUE TO YOUR COMPLETE LACK OF BEHAVIOR WITHIN THIS CHURCH! AND NOW, IF ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO BE PUNISHED, JUST TELL ME RIGHT AWAY!"

Silence finally prevailed in the room, but a tense silence. In Xavier's mind, only a word echoed: "custody". Valeska cried like a frightened child; Albert snorted, being held by the arm by Iris, and Alastor and Fradina stared at the knight. At last, the nerves seemed to be chilling down slowly.

"Very well, then." The Superior hit her hammer one last time. "Mr. Reed, remove yourself from this church right now. Brothers, please do your packing and just come back at the end of a week. And Brother Anderson, please, call the Champions to move these offenders out of my sight. _Order must prevail."_

* * *

Iris finished putting her belongings in the trunk. Sad for being forced to stay away from the Cathedral for such a long time, she locked her trunk, leaving the room and closing the door.

"Got it all?" Albert, who was standing in the wall outside, took the case off the priestess' hands. He looked serious, almost sad. His voice was as cold as ice.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget anything…" she replied in a low voice, taking her keys and locking the door. "And it's better that they don't try to go in there while I'm off…"

They went walking, descending the stairs silently. Far away, the lunch bell rang. They had nothing to say to each other, and even if they did, neither of them were in the mood for happy talking. The knight was still furious with what he saw in the meeting room, although he wouldn't show it. On the other hand, Iris was divided between being mad at Xavier and Valeska, pitying Xavier, and worrying about Albert.

However, before she could think too much on these things, Kyrie appeared, coming up the stairs, completely desperate. She was practically bumping into everyone who would get in her way.

"Albert-kun!" she shouted as soon as she caught sight of the party. She ran towards him and stared at his blue eyes. "Please, tell me it's not true… tell me this is all nonsense gossip…"

He faced Iris sadly. The priestess took the trunk from his hands and stepped back.

"I'll be in the courtyard if you need me…"

Then she went on silently, leaving Kyrie alone with the blonde.

"So?" she asked, anxious.

However, Albert didn't even bother replying. By the face he made, she understood it all. Immediately, she lowered her head, letting tears flow down on her face.

"Then that's what she wanted…" she sobbed. "That… shameless devil…"

The knight gave her a hug, comforting her. He grasped her tight, feeling a little relieved for having some company now. He also thought that this relief could also be Kyrie's responsibility, although he didn't know exactly why.

"She'll pay." He said a long time later. "Xavier doesn't deserve this. She'll pay for it..."

Yet, a shouting echoed all over the Cathedral. Many people started to gather in the windows, watching something in the courtyard, extremely interested. Intrigued, Albert let go of Kyrie for a second, pushing the mob aside and looking down.

"What's the matter, Albert-kun?" asked the acolyte silently. "Did something happen? Oh, my God, is it something to do with Xavier?"

"See for yourself." He answered, without looking away from the courtyard. He stretched his arm and got his friend's hand, guiding her and pulling her close to him, so that the crowd wouldn't be able to hurt her.

Then, she saw it.

He wondered what was worse: penitence or humiliation.

When he finally took glimpse, Xavier was already laying down with his arms stretched on the cold courtyard ground, with three monks surrounding him. He had his chest lying directly on the cold cement, wearing only his underwear, while the three of them hit him with their belts. He had not even a clue of when he would be able to stand up again. His teeth clenched in a bare effort to suffocate any painful moans, as the rough belts seemed to burn his skin on every strike, producing a muffled sound.

In the upper floors, a crowd of priests and acolytes watched the punishment, increasing its intensity. He glanced at each one of their faces, laughing and pointing at him. He even recognized Kyrie and Albert within the horde, watching everything with a sad look. The knight seemed to be itching to jump down and punch each one of the monks.

Glancing at the little acolyte girl made Xavier feel another punch: this time, given only by his consciousness. He had accused them so surely, trusted so completely in Valeska, and in the end she just turned her back on him, adamant that he had seduced her. And Albert, who he had treated so awfully in those last few days, had been expelled from his dream classes for supporting him to the end.

The monk shut his eyes painfully. Maybe he indeed deserved each one of those blows. If only he hadn't been such a fool…

Worst of all, the more time he spent there, the more all of the facts were becoming clearer on his mind, and he couldn't feel more than an idiot. Valeska was Dolores' niece; probably she'd be free from any charges, as it always happened with Fey. In the moment, she was kneeling in the main hall until his penitence was over, but it probably wouldn't be anything worse that that.

As he closed his eyes again, he remembered each and every word his ex-girlfriend said. How was he not able to notice it was nothing but a lie? He wished he could punch the floor, but the blows on his back were punching enough for him. Even the way she kissed him… as if it weren't the first time…

Finally, three hours later, the monks stopped. The elder one crouched right in front of him.

"Stand up." He muttered. Xavier wasn't able to move his arms at all, let alone think about standing. "I told you to stand up. Are you deaf, or what? STAND UP!"

He made a short signal to his allies, and each one hit him again twice. The monk shivered, putting all his effort into getting up, his whole body weaker than ever.

"Well, it seems you can still stand up… I guess we've not punished you enough." And he pulled a spiked flail, using it to slam his back again. Stay there, we're not done yet. I guess a hundred more and we can go…"

The classes were supposed to be occurring, as the lunch break had ended a long time ago, but everyone anxiously watched the punishment. To make things worse, the leader raised his hands to the crowd all over the windows and balconies.

"Guys, we're almost done here. Don't worry, you'll still have some time to eat before the classes start again. It'll be just a hundred now. A hundred well-given blows… but now, I would like some help. So, anybody there wants to contribute?"

The two other monks got ready, tightening the black belts within their hands. The boss stretched his hand to the mob.

"Count with me, okay? ONE!" and they slammed the belts against Xavier's back, making it burn and sting again. He bit his own lips to keep his mouth shut: a moan would only make them all happier. He felt his ribs would burst out until the countdown ended. "TWO!"

Inch by inch, the acolytes were counting too, full of excitement. No one had ever seen such a harsh punishment, and adding the shameful rumors being spread everywhere, it all made Xavier feel like the most disgraceful man in the whole world. He wanted more than ever to beg for mercy, but this would only make things worse. Up there, Kyrie hugged Albert, crying like a child. They backed off.

"SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!"

"Oh, c'mon, Light! Do something!" shouted the leader, trying to be heard over the mad crowd. "Aren't you having fun? That's weird, I guess raping that girl was much funnier than this, wasn't it? I just hope you can learn something from this!"

Indeed, Xavier took a valuable lesson from that moment. He learned to pay more attention to a person's words and attitudes; not to trust anyone right away; to cherish advice from his friends, from people who really cared about him.

"THIRTEEN! FOURTEEN! FIFTEEN!"

And most of all, not to fall in love with bitches.

"SIXTEEN! SEVENTEEN!"

At last, he moaned.

* * *

The crowd's yells echoed even through the thick glass protecting the Madre Superiora's room, eight floors above the courtyard. The high priestess was standing beside the window, watching everything with her hands on her back.

"I see you had your revenge…" sounded a voice behind her. She turned around, and faced the champion who had spoken. He would be around thirty-five years of age; had light brown hair, very dark eyes and a few wrinkles around them. There was a scar on his right temple, hidden by a few locks of hair.

"I just hope Fey enjoys this opportunity I'm giving him." she sighed, closing the curtains and approaching the man. "Everything I did was for him; and believe me when I say this cost me lots of time and money…"

"Particularly money." added the champion. "A great part of our profits, if you allow me to say…"

The Madre shrugged her shoulders.

"What is done, is done. Besides, I must say that was money well spent… you should have seen her in the meeting. An excellent actress… but I'm sure you didn't come here only to praise my intelligence, Brebris.

"Indeed... however, you must remember that I'm here at your own request. You told me I should bring the amount today…"

"Yes, that's correct." she folded her arms, sighing. "Also, I thought you'd like to watch…"

"My dear Madre, you know that these sort of spectacles don't excite someone like me." Brebris grinned. "But I'm glad to know that your plan worked fine… I love to see you in a good mood."

"You're talking as though you know someone who doesn't like to…" the Madre stared at him, grasping his face with a finger. "You're tired of knowing that the Abbey's Mortality Rate increases when I'm not feeling fine…"

"And as you mentioned this subject..." the champion lowered his head a little, taking a folded paper from within his coat. "I believe you'll be glad to know we finally captured Richard."

The Madre revealed a pleased smile.

"Oh, shut up!"

"He tried to hide in his mother's house! Can you believe it? However, he somehow found out that we were going there and ran away a little earlier… nothing to get us worried, if you ask my opinion…"

"Today's turning out to be a really pleasant day." grinned the priestess. "Brebris, my dear, you really deserve a reward…"

Yet, before the Madre could reward him, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Two other champions came in, bringing Valeska by her arms. She had a scared expression, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Lady Dolores, we've brought the slut." They threw Valeska towards the carpet, making her cry louder. "May we help you with something else, madam?"

"That's all for now." she bowed, thanking them. "Please, leave me alone with Brebris, I need to have a serious conversation with this depraved…"

The champions also bowed, leaving right away. The woman stepped forward, stopping right in front of Valeska.

"Aunt Doris…" she pleaded, glancing at the only champion left. "Please…"

"That's enough, Karina." the priestess folded her arms. "Brebris is on our side. You may take a break now."

The acolyte raised her head at once, grinning. She dried her tears with a handkerchief from inside her pocket and stood up, facing the Madre.

"Well, I believe my role is done." she folded her arms too. "May I ask when I'm gonna be paid?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk about now." the Madre went back to her table, sitting on her chair. Brebris just stood against the wall, watching the scene. "Have a seat."

Valeska – or should she be known as Karina - sat down in front of the Madre crossing her legs.

"I hope you're willing to reward me as I deserve, lady Dolores." said the girl, grinning arrogantly.

"I'll give you exactly what we agreed, Karina, and nothing more than that." Observed the superior. "If you wish for any more money, go ride on Tristan's lap. This'll not have anything to do with me… Brebris, please…"

The champion stepped forward, putting a relatively big bag on the table right in front of the fake acolyte. She opened it; it was full of diamonds.

"A whole bag, as we discussed before." He explained, putting another bag in addition to the first one. "And twenty gold bars. Plus the advanced payment on the beginning of the chore and some other alternative helpings during those three months, this will totalize five million, the exact quantity we discussed. Do you agree?"

"Definitely..." Said the girl, examining each one of the diamonds. Then, she looked up, facing the Madre. "I'm glad you know the worth of a well-done task."

"Truly, that's a fact we can't deny…" sighed the superior. "It was an excellent performance. Light would be arrested in that meeting even if Fradina and Alastor stayed silent… and speaking of them…"

Brebris stepped forward. He pulled a small envelope from his coat's pocket and put it into the lady's hand.

"They'll head to Louyang today, milady. Seven days on vacation, as you requested."

The Madre grinned.

"I just don't know how I would live without you, Brebris… I'm sure even Tristan doesn't have an employee as proficient as you…"

"Then, their suspending was another mock-up…" observed Karina, remembering the fake judgment.

"Yeah, you can call it that… I put them there to blame Light just to make sure everything was going to be alright, but in the end it was unnecessary…"

The girl faced the high priestess, showing some sort of admiration.

"Impressive… you indeed are a very brilliant woman, madam. You plan was just perfect…"

"So, so." She sighed, resting her face on her hands. "Emir just bothered me in that meeting. Not to mention her nutcracker…" and she punched the table, frustrated. "I just don't know what's in that priestess' head! To start with, she goes to spend some time in Amatsu, and when she's back, there's a Loli Ruri child in her arms, which she just left here to be raised! And now this judgment… one day or another I'll send her and her fake daughter to be buried alive somewhere! And that Reed boy… I just wish he dared putting his dirty feet here again!"

"Calm down, milady…" whispered Brebris. "The right time for your revenge is about to come. I'm sure he's feeling sad enough for being expelled…"

They all stood in silence for a minute. Then, Karina stood up.

"Well, now we're done, I'll let you rest and enjoy your glory, madam…" she bowed. "However, if you allow me to ask…"

"Spit it out." answered the Madre impatiently. "And please, get straight to the point."

"You hired me to pretend I was your niece, so I would seduce him and make everyone think he was a pervert, so that you could punish him in the Abbey. Also, you conspired with two priests to sustain your point of view. My question is, why spend so much money just to send Light to your territory? With much less you could have gotten rid of him decades ago… I spent more than three months getting close to him and lead him astray, not to mention the money you spent meanwhile… at the beginning, you told me that it was a gift for Fey, but is that all?"

The Madre grinned, seeming a little satisfied by the question.

"Light's an obsession for Fey." She sighed, laying back in her chair. "Fey asked for this as a birthday gift, and I gave it to him… but indeed, that's not the whole story."

She stood up, heading to the window again. The shouting seemed to have stopped. She took a deep breath before talking again.

"Xavier Light seems to be an outstanding student. Surely he'll graduate as a champion before anyone who has ever studied on his same level… he's self-taught, puts his whole effort into everything he does, but I'm sure you already noticed this… what really gets me intrigued is his sense of intrusion. If we let him go, it'll just be a matter of time until he really notices what's going on at this church… however, with this he'll think twice before messing with us. And one more thing…" she turned to Brebris. "I wanna be sure he'll leave that place alive. He may be as brave as the Aesir, but he won't dare face us alone…"

Karina smiled even wider. That woman was even more talented – and dangerous – than she had ever imagined.

"This really makes sense…" and she bowed again, more solemnly than before. "You are brilliant, milady Dolores. It's just a pity Xavier had to be punished so badly… he had a pretty nice shake, although he was a virgin…" and she sighed, turning around and preparing to leave. "But now I'm done here… please, put the payment on my baggage, I can't leave your office carrying this."

"Certainly you can't. Brebris will take you back to your room, and will take you to 'Lutie'. As soon as you leave Prontera, he'll give you the money."

"Perfect."

"Don't forget to make a disturbance on your way back." Brebris went behind the girl and held her arms, ready to lead her back. "And don't forget Fey wants to meet you tonight."

Karina's face became a little pale. She faced the Madre again, puzzled.

"I guess you didn't understand at all, Madre Superiora. I said I'm done here."

However, the Madre snapped her fingers, and Brebris held the girl harder. She struggled, trying to make him let her go, but the more she moved the tighter he grasped. At last, the lady approached her, grabbing her face with her nails.

"You're the one that doesn't understand, Karina." Her eyes and her tone were threatening. "Don't forget that I'm just paying you as a mere formality. If I wish to, I just need to say a word, and you'll be joining Light right away…"

The girl kept on struggling, feeling scared. Even so, she maintained her superior tone of speech.

"Oh, you really think so? And what would happen if I told your little secret to everyone?"

"Just dream about doing that, and you'll be locked in a cell 10 meters under the surface even before you wake up." The older woman tightly grasped her face. "I'll repeat for the last time, Valeska Terrin: _you'll sleep with whoever I tell you to._"

The superior snapped again, and Brebris stroked himself hard against the hostage's hips, making her moan in fear. She knew exactly what the gesture meant.

"The choice is yours, my pretty little prostitute." Threatened the priestess again. "Will you disobey me?"

Karina sighed, lowering her arms.

"No, madam. I won't."

"I hope not."

After that, she pulled the girl's face towards her own, sticking their lips and sucking the younger one's tongue with her own. After the compulsory kiss, Brebris loosened his fingers, and the Madre stepped back.

"I'll take a look outside. You, finish our show with an Oscar. And Karina, don't you forget: Fey… or Brebris. You choose…"

* * *

"NINETY-EIGHT! NINETY-NINE!"

And finally, the most painful of all, as the three belts hit him at the same time.

"A HUNDRED!"

The crowd shouted, completely excited. They could see each and every mark in the monk's back. He was punched more than two hundred times within the last ten minutes, not to mention the uncountable ones from the last three hours. He wished he could find Valeska and put her through the same…

"Okay, Light. You really did well… PLEASE, I WANT SOME APPLAUSE FOR OUR TOP DEPRAVED!"

All of them started clapping, as if they had just watched some glamorous circus show. The monks forced Xavier to stand up, making him bow as if he thanked his crowd. Up there, one of them started shouting, and soon everyone joined.

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!"

The pain on his back was unbearable. He could see blood dripping from the belts they used to hurt him. By the last blow, he felt dizzy and lowered his head, coughing and spattering more blood on the floor. It just made the crowd shout and clap more. In the end, they threw him on the floor again, not minding the dirt on it. Their leader threw the monk's uniform over Xavier's wounded body.

"Just dress yourself up and leave, pervert. We've already done some good to you."

Then, they went away, leaving him lying on the floor. He was too weak even to move, to think about dressing by himself. The students still watched a while to check whether he was alive or not, but soon the bells rang and the Madre Superiora yelled at them, not for watching Xavier, but for not moving on to their classes.

The monk spent a long time there, feeling his body weaker and weaker, coldness blowing through his sore back, his own blood spreading around him. After a while, when he was almost falling asleep on the courtyard floor, he felt someone covering his back with his coat.

"Who…" he tried to ask. As he was slowly covered with the coat, some golden hair slipped over his arm, and he recognized Albert.

"Chill out, you're almost dying." He replied, as serious as ever. The knight took a thin bottle out of his pocket and made Xavier drink the white potion. "It's all that whore's fault…"

"I gotta… apologize… Kyrie… you, I…"

"I told you to shut the fuck up, Xavier. You want me to punch you? Not that you need any more spanking, but…" and he dressed his friend as carefully as he could, to avoid any more suffering. The white potion made the blood stop dripping, and his injuries closed a little. "She'll be alright. Who's far from fine is you…"

"I'm… sorry… I..."

"Xavier, if you say just one more word I'll really get mad. Now, just you let me finish dressing you and let's get the fuck out of here, before…"

But before he could even finish speaking, something hit the knight hard in his ribs, and he fell on the floor, fainting.

"Oops… he passed out!" a bored-sounding voice echoed behind Xavier. He heard the steps of at least four people approaching. "Did I just shoot too hard? Wow, those spheres really can knock the hell out of people!"

The monk tried to gather all his remaining strength and stand up, but he was barely able to kneel. Someone kicked him hard on his sore back, and he fell again. When he looked up, he recognized Fey, looking at him in a merciless way.

"Guys, time to pick up the trash."


End file.
